Growing
by Aro
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Remy and Rogue go back to the institute after a long absence with a secret..
1. Chapter 1

                   ***

                        Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

                        It has been four years since Rogue met Remy. And it has been three years since she left the institute, which had been after she graduated from high school. That year had been a rough year for both of them. Rogue was still as untouchable as can be and the Professor had yet to help her control her powers. Remy had it with Magneto. The summer Rogue graduated they took off together. Rogue had told everyone and said a few short good byes. She told them she'd be back. Of course she didn't realize she would be coming back _four_ years later.

                        In the present day, Remy drove half asleep along the dirt roads. _'Dis ain't a short cut. _He said after realization hit in. _'Dis is a long cut._

Rogue sat across from him leaning against the door. Her hair had grown longer. Her dark auburn hair reached below her shoulders and her white bangs were still framed around her face. The twenty-two year old wore black baggy pants and a black tank top. 

                        "Ah told ya to take a right." She stated matter-of-factly. A smirk was planted on her face. He slowly turned his head and gave her a look through his long copper colored bangs then looked back at the road. She switched positions so that she was now leaning against him. "An' ya know what ya have ta say now?"

                        "What's 'dat?" He asked just to amuse her. Instead of answering her questioning, she got on her knees and kissed his cheek.

                        "That Rogue was right and Ah was not."

                        He felt like laughing out loud. "Remy don' t'ink y' were wrong." Her lower lip moved out more creating an irresistible pout. To Remy, that is. "Fine. Roguey was right and Remy was wrong." She smiled in defeat.

                        During the three long years they had spent together on the road, their relationship increased from just an ordinary friendship. He had helped her control her powers. She could touch someone, but not for long, and it would tire her out easily even if she just touched for a second. There was a lot of concentration involved, which caused headaches, but to her, it was worth it.

                        "Ah should sa'prise da prof." A small evil smile suppressed on her lips. Remy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

                        "He will be 'surprised' by otha stuff, _chére_."

                        ***

                        "Jamie, get out of the way!" Unexpecting seventeen-year-old Jamie Madrox walked around the corner in the hallway and suddenly was knocked back hard. He fell on his bottom then there were three other Jamie's sitting around him. Eighteen-year-old Bobby Drake had run him over with a ribbon of nice. How nice.

                        "Are you okay, Jamie?" Amara asked stepping over the ice chunks lying scattered around on the floor. Jamie just laughed and put himself 'together.' 

                        "I'm sorry, man. You came out of nowhere." Bobby scratched the back of his head then looked accusingly at Amara. "I told you it wasn't a good idea. I said someone could get hurt.."

                        "Save it, Drake." She said coldly then helped Jamie to his feet. "I'm really sorry. I told him it wasn't a good idea to go 'ice surfing' in the house."

                        "And it isn't." Jean walked down the hallway with her head in a book. She didn't bother to look up or watch where she was going. The pieces of ice moved out of her way as she walked. Having telekinesis had its advantages. And so did telepathy. _You guys better clean this mess up before the Professor find out, Or **Logan**. And defrost the pictures hanging on the wall. _She disappeared into her bedroom.

                        "Can't you melt it, Amara?" Bobby asked clueless. He surely didn't know how to clean any of this up. _The Professor did say need to start acting like an adult.. I hope this isn't one of those cases._

"Well.. yeah.. if you want a soaking wet rug." She laughed, crossing her arms. Bobby just sighed then grinned. She hated his ideas even through she always went along with him.

                        "With the help of a few Jamie's and ourselves we can carry the ice to the bathtub and then have you melt it." He still grinned like it was the greatest idea ever. Jamie raises a brow. When was he brought into this? Before he had a chance to respond, the doorbell rang.

                        "Uh, sure thing, Bobby. You can get a head start on it and we'll go answer the door." She grabbed Jamie's arm and they dashed down the hallway and down the stairs. Kitty phased through the wall and the ice.

                        "I hope that's for me!" She explained out loud to herself. She turned and looked at him while she was still running. "I'd get rid of that before the Professor or **Logan** sees it." And then she was gone.

                        "Oh man." 

                        ***

                        "Ah think Ah remembah the code." Rogue hesitated as she pressed the numbers on the pad. Within a minute the gates opened. "That was prettay good fo' a guess."

                        "Y' guessed?" Remy asked, raising a brow. They walked up the pathway and up the stairs then rung the bell. "Remy hopes someone is home."

                        She gave him a surprised look. Apparently she had missed the sarcasm in his voice. Soon enough the door opened and there stood a surprised Amara and Jamie. They looked older and mature from the last time she had seen them. Kitty then phased right through them.

                        "Rogue!" She hugged her 'long lost' friend tightly. "It's, like, so great to see you!" She looked at Remy and grinned. "Hey Gambit.. It's great to see you here with Rogue.. _Totally_ great indeed." Kitty was a good year younger than Rogue and looked (and not to mention sounded) like she hadn't changed.

                        "Move, Kit." Amara said shoving Kitty to the side as she broke the embrace (and winked 'knowingly' at Rogue). "We've missed you. I'd hug you but.." She gestured their exposed arms. Rogue just smiled and hugged her anyway. She made sure it was a quick hug. Amara looked surprised. "Am I unconscious?"

                        Remy laughed. "_Non_. Y' are still 'dere fille."

                        "You lost your power?" Jamie asked confused. Rogue just rolled her eyes and hugged  him. She was thankful he was wearing a sweatshirt.

                        "Ah'll explain lat-" She was cut off by a familiar voice.

                        "Kitty, Amara, Jamie, Aren't you going to let them in?" It was the Professor. Rogue felt butterflies shooting each other with optic blasts in her stomach. The other butterflies phased through the blasts then multiplied into new ones.

                        _Here goes nothin.'_

***

                        "Long time no see, Rogue." Ororo said hugging her. "You look great." Rogue felt great. She didn't wear as much make up as before so now her face actually got to breathe.

                        "I'm surprised the Cajun is still here." Logan grunted as Rogue took a seat next to 'the Cajun.' "Look you a few years to find your way back, huh, Stripes?"

                        "Ah think it was worth it." Rogue stood up and walked towards him. Logan had been somewhat surprised that Rogue seemed happier. "Ya want ta know why, Wolvie?" He didn't say anything. "Because now Ah can do this." With her fingertips she touched his side burns then his cheekbones. His eyes went wide.

                        "It's good to see you can control your powers." Xavier said wheeling into the room. Beast was walking besides him. As the Professor wheeled on, the beast opened the door and said something to someone standing outside.

                        "Not fo' long." She said feeling weak and dizzy. Remy quickly noticed and helped her back to the couch. "Thanks sugah."

                        "Anythin' fo' y', _chére_." Everyone but Logan smiled at the young lovers. Logan just looked annoyed at it all. He still didn't like the fact Gambit had worked for Magneto and worked besides Sabretooth.

                        "It's good ta see y'all an' Ah do have some news." They stared at her with quizzical looks upon their faces. _How am Ah gonnah explain this? _She looked over at Remy. He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath. "Ah'm pregnant."

                        ***

                        "Stop talking, I can't hear." Amara snapped at Bobby. She placed her ear on the door but heard only the mumble of voices from inside.

                        "Can't you phase through?" Jamie whispered to Kitty who sat up against the wall with an annoyed look on her face. She gave him a pathetic look.

                        "I think they would, like, you know, notice my head sticking through the door." Kurt walked down the hallway. His halo inducer watch wasn't on his wrist so he was in his 'blue fuzzy' form.

                        "Can't you teleport in there?" Bobby asked him. Before Kurt could say anything, the door opened and the Beast's head popped out.

                        "I think we would the blue fuzzy thing standing in front of us." His head went back in and the door shut closed.

                        "Oh man."

                        ***

                        To be continued.. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

                        ***

                        Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution

                        Rogue laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Remy's soft breathing from across the room meaning he was asleep. It had been a weird day since she got back to the institute. Remy was acting strange; he was being extremely quiet, Logan had looked annoyed when she announced the 'news' and sent glares at the Cajun since then, Ororo was just surprised by it all, and the Professor accepted it.

                        _"I can't wait to see what powers the kid will inherit." _He had said with a smile on his face. Logan had just grunted and everyone looked at him.

                        _"I can't wait to see what the kid will look like."_  He had looked Remy straight in the eyes when he said that. 

                        Rogue stepped out of bed then slowly walked towards the bathroom. She was careful not to wake Remy up. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She lifted up her shirt and stared at the reflected of her flat stomach. Rogue had never expected to get pregnant but Gambit's power prevented her from absorbing his life force, memories and powers. 

                        "_Chére_ not sleepy?" Remy asked wrapping his bare arms around her exposed stomach. He felt her shiver under his touch; He pulled her closer to him. 

                        "Ah don't know, Rem." She said leaning her head back. "It's jus' so weird bein' back here. This place used ta give meh the creeps. 'Specially at night."

                        "Don' worry, Roguey. Remy is here." Together they walked back into their shared room. He returned to his lonely bed but Rogue just stood in the middle of the room. 

                        "Ah'm not used ta sleepin' alone." She gave him a small pout that made him smile. He scooted over on the small bed then tapped on it.

                        "Y' waitin' fo' an written invitation?" He joked. She got in bed next to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep like that.

                        ***

                        "Rahne, Give me back my notebook before I make you a hotdog!" Roberto yelled chasing the mutant down the hallway. "You get drool on that and I'm-"  
  
                        Kitty phased out of the wall, then right through Wolfsbane and right through the next wall. She had been reading a book and hadn't even noticed.

                        Wolfsbane transformed back into her human body then handed the notebook back to Roberto. "I hate it when she does that."

                        Amara and Bobby walked down the hall talking about something.

                        "Don't you guys have a training session?" Jubilee asked, entering the hallway. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. They both shrugged. 

                        _You're going to be late for your training session, Magna, Iceman. _Jean said to them as she walked down the hall all geared up.

                        "Man, She's been cranky ever since Scott decided to spend a year in Hawaii with his brother." Amara snapped after the red head disappeared down the hallway.

                        Bobby looked at his watch. "Not only that but she's right."

                        ***

                        "Where are you going?" Ororo stopped Rogue as she walked by her geared up in her uniform. 

                        "Ah heard there was a trainin' session." She said sliding her gloves on. Ororo gave her a surprised look and shook her head.

                        "You know Logan nor Professor would allow that." The weather witched gestured towards Rogue's stomach. "You could get hurt. Why don't you help me in the green room*?"

                        Rogue couldn't argue. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. In the green room, she helped Ororo place growing plants into bigger pots.

                        "How many months along are you?"

                        Rogue shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this. "One.. or two months, Ah guess." She muttered looking down at the soil. "It, uh, actually took meh a few weeks ta tell Rem. Then a few days aftah Ah told him he suggested that we come back here an' that it will probably be safer."

                        "You really love him, don't you?" Ororo smiled at her then set her dirt-covered hand over Rogue's dirt covered hand. "You will be safe here, Rogue. That I promise-"

                        She was cut off when the alarms went off. "Go figure."

                        ***

                        A dark figure leaped over the gates, automatically setting off the alarm system. The front door busted open. Logan and the mutants, who were in the danger room had stepped out.

                        They ran down the steps and stopped when they saw the 'culprit.'

                        "What do you want, bub?" Wolverine asked Pyro who stood there with a surprised look on his face but it soon vanished and he smiled.

                        "I'm here to join the team, Mate." Amara stared longingly at Pyro. Bobby noticed immediately and scowled. Everyone else was silent; they didn't know if he was serious or not.

                        "Long time non see, mon ami." Gambit said taking a step forward. "Y' still workin' fo' Mags?" Pyro looked at him insulted.

                        "'Course not." He said. "The Acolytes kind of dissolved after a while."

                        "Right." Wolverine said not believing a word of it.

_He's telling the truth, Logan. Let him in. I'll talk to him. _Logan hated when Xavier talked to him from inside his head. Especially when he asked him to do something he really didn't want to do.

***  
  
            "What was that all 'bout?" Rogue asked walking down the hallway towards Storm. Her hands were on her hips. Clean hands meaning she had washed them and didn't plan on doing any more things in the green room.

                        "Nothing to worry about. It was just Pyro wanting to join the team. I'm going to go get changed." Rogue nodded then walked down to the Professor's office where everyone stood awaiting for the news.

                        "Pyro?" Kitty asked looking at Amara surprised. "Wow, We haven't, like, heard from Magneto or anyone with him in years."

                        "I hope he does join the team." Amara said sighing. Bobby sent her a surprised look. "What? He does have a cool power. Imagine what we could do together."

                        "'What you could do together'!?" Bobby shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I mean.. yeah.. right.. Whatever."

                        Rogue smiled at Kitty. She had barely been there for twenty-four hours and she could already tell Bobby has a crush on Amara.

                        The doors then slowly opened and Pyro stepped out. "Meet your new team mate, mates!"

                        "Welcome." Amara took a step forward. "My name is Amara. I'm glad you're on the team." _Glad, Amara? Try thrilled!_

***

                        Dinner was as busy as a buffet. The mutants came, they left, they ate..

                        "Rogue, Are you sure that's enough for.. you know.. two?" Kitty asked eyeing Rogue's plate which wasn't filled with much food.

                        Jean sat down at the table. _Scott and I were planning on have kids soon._

"Don't make meh knock ya out, Kit." The southern warned sitting down next to Gambit at the table. Bobby eyed Rogue's plate.

                        "I don't think she should be carrying around such heavy plates." He commented. He had been in a cranky mood the past few hours.

                        "Watch it, befo' I defrost ya." Rogue pointed her sharp fork at him.   
  
                        "This isn't well done!" Pyro lifted his steak up in the air. He glanced over at Amara who was eating slowly and carefully. "Say, Amara.."

                        "No powers at dinner, St. John." The Professor warned. 

                        Rogue looked at Gambit. Once again he had grown silent. This usually wasn't like him. 

                        _What's wrong with him? _

                        ***

                        ~ T.B.C.

                        **I'm really stuck on this fic that's why this chapter is short and doesn't really have anything going on. Feel free to give me suggestions. If you want something to happen just tell me. If you want another couple (other than Romy..) tell me in a review.**

**Ima Super Mute Ant  **_Sorry about the typo's. I don't read anything after I write it even through I really should. I wrote the first chapter at around 8 A.M. after getting no sleep._

**keebler-elmo  **_I forgot some parts in the last chapter, but I hope I cleared why._

**Ishandahalf  **_Do I need to explain anything else? It's sad on how serious I am about this.. lol. I don't even know what I'm writing._

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! :)******


	3. Chapter 3

***

                        Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

                        _I wasn't going to continue this but then I got a few ideas for it. :)_

-

                        Rogue sat on the bed reading articles from the daily newspaper. Her mind wasn't on the paper, but on her foot, which had fallen asleep. She hated the numb feeling and hated it even more when the numbness went away. Today was nothing more than a boring day. At least the start of one. She sighed heavily as she got to another article about mutants and how they should be destroyed and such. _'They mus' have a death wish or somethin' if they think they can get rid of mutants so easily._ Most 'normal' citizens of Bayville couldn't even recognize a mutant if they hadn't known they were already one. She placed her hand on her stomach. Did she really want to raise a child in this environment of mutant-haters? Professor Xavier could only protect the mutants so much, which didn't surprise her when she heard a few younger mutants were forcefully taken from the institute by their parents because they feared for their child. Like taking them home was a great idea. 

                        "Y' alright, chére?" She looked up from the paper as Gambit entered. He sat down next to her, slid an arm around her waist and glanced at what she was reading. "Eh, petite.. Y' really t'ink y' should be readin' 'dis? Ain't 'de mos' comfortin' t'ing in 'ere, non?" She leaned back into him.

                        "Don't'chyah worry, Sugah." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Rem?"

                        "Oui?" She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. Even now, years later, she still left her knees go weak when he kissed, or had a fluttery feeling in her stomach when he touched her.

                        "Ya've been actin' quiet lately.. Any reason why, Swamp rat?" He didn't answer her right away, which concerned her. Either he didn't want to answer her, or he was choosing his words carefully.

                        "I be fine, Roguey." He kissed her forehead. "Don' y' go worryin' 'bout li'l Remy over 'ere." He looked over at the digital clock and groaned. "Now Gambit has a trainin' session wit' 'de doggy." 

                        "Do yah hafta?" He wiped her white bangs out of her eyes. "It ain't fair. It's like ya hafta go ta the dangah room every damn day."

                        "Chére, Gambit _does_ have t' go t' 'de danger room every damn day." He unwrapped his arm and slowly got off the bed. Rogue pouted at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him down. "Mm.. non Roguey.." He broke the kiss. "We can 'hang out' later." He then left the room.

                        Reality hit her like a ton of bricks. There was a reason he was acting so distant lately. There had to be. She thought of reasons why and only one made sense. He wanted to go back to New Orleans. That had to be the reason. His family and friends were there and Rogue knew they probably didn't know about her.

                        She knew what she had to do.

                        ***

                        "You seem distracted, Gumbo." Logan muttered as they exited the danger room. Gambit just sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

                        "Jus' t'inkin' 'bout mon chére." He said, cracking his knuckles. Pyro walked out behind him, talking to Amara about how they would 'make a great team.'

                        "What about her?" Logan asked. Gambit blinked. Was Logan trying to pry in on his life? Maybe. Maybe not. He just shrugged.

                        "It's jus' 'dat—" A scream interrupted him. A loud, dinning scream that went on for nearly a minute. Gambit fell to his knees and covered his ears. When the scream stopped he blinked. "_Merde_. Sounds like a siren, non?"

                        "Exactly." Amara said, shaking her head. She could still hear the ringing in her ears. "She's the new recruit and she can't control her powers."

                        "An' she sounds like 'dat..? Oi vay." 

                        "Better get used to it." Logan grunted. He clearly forgot about what he and Gambit were talking about. He walked down the hall.

                        "Hey, mate.." Gambit walked past his friend, not bothering to stop while he talked to him. "Where ya goin'?"

                        "Out." Was all the Cajun said.

                        ***

                        "Welcome home, mate." Pyro said, sitting on the couch as Gambit walked into the institute hours later. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat. "You go back to bein' a thief?"

                        Gambit snorted. "Roguey would kill Remy."

                        "Speaking of Rogue.." John trailed off. Gambit shot him a look. "What?"

                        "What 'bout 'er?"

                        "She be your preggered _Shelia_?

                        Gambit stared at him. He was clearly annoyed. "Oui." He said coldly.

                        "Don't think your father would approve of having a preggered _girlfriend_, eh?" Gambit grabbed St. John by the collar of his shirt.

                        "Remy goin' t' propose t' chére." He let go of his 'crony' and took out a small velvet box.

                        "Wow-ee mate! You be gettin' a _mate_ and a kid all at once."

                        Gambit smiled.

                        ***

                        "Who were y' talkin' to?" Gambit asked walking into the kitchen. Rogue mumbled something into the received then clicked the 'off' button.

                        "Ah was talkin' ta Magneto 'bout me join' his new team."

                        "_What_!?"

                        "Jus' kiddin', Sugah." She laughed, hopping onto the counter. She leaned her head against the cupboard. Gambit walked over and wrapped his arms around the front of her. "Rem.."

                        "Oui?"

                        "How do ya feel 'bout visitin' N'Arlins?" His face defaulted. He stared at her as if to ask if she were serious but by the innocent look upon her face, he knew she was.

                        "Why?"

                        "Why not?"

                        "We're not goin' 'dere."

                        She raised a brow. "Ya're gonna hafta give meh a good reason foh that, Cajun. Ah thought yah would want ta go. Don't yah have family there?"

                        "We're not goin' 'dere." He repeated more sternly.

                        "Ah want ta."

                        "'Den y' be goin' alone."

                        "Remy!" She gasped. His attitude was starting to piss her off. _Why is he actin' this way. Ah thought he would be happy if we went there._

"Sorry petite, but I ain't goin back 'dere."

                        "If yah don't tell meh why, Ah'll jus' absorb the reason out of yah."

                        He blinked. "But y' can touch me.. An' Remy is sure y' can.." He glanced down at her stomach then back at you. She pushed him back and jumped off the counter.

                        "Why, yah don't think Roguey can absorb yah, Cajun?" She whispered. He backed away and she walked forward.

                        "Remy don' know what he t'ink!" She took off her glove and rose her hand up to his face. He grabbed her wrist. "Rogue.."

                        "Don't be keepin' secrets from meh."

                        "Y' be keeping secrets from Remy!"

                        "Like what?"

                        "Yo real name..!"

                        "Mah real name ain't important."

                        "T' Remy it is." He stated matter-of-factly. That just made Rogue roll her eyes. He was stalling and they both knew it. She suddenly gasped and put her free hand on her stomach.

                        "Oh mah—"

                        "What?" He asked letting go of her wrist. She left bad as she touched his face with her hand and he fell unconscious to the floor.

                        "Man, When he wakes up, Ah'm not gonna hear the end of it." She said sarcastically. She then patted her stomach. "Kid, Ah hope yah don't take aftah yah crazy parents."

                        ***

                        "Y' absorbed yo lovin' boyfriend!" Rogue rolled her eyes. She liked Remy more when he slept. At least then she didn't have to hear _this_. Gambit tapped his foot. "Now y' tell Remy, was it worth it?"

                        "Naw." Rogue nibbled on a hang nail. "Ah only got memories from the past few years. But Ah know 'nough ta ask who Belladonna is." 

                        "Non. Y' don' know enough t' ask who she is."

                        Kitty then phased her head through the bedroom door. "Uh, Rogue, someone is, like, here to see you.."

                        Rogue stared at her in confusion. Someone there to see her? She left the room and walked down the stairs to the front door where a blonde young man stood. There was something oddly familiar about him..

                        "Rogue." He grinned when he saw her. "It's great to see you."

                        "Eh." She said, still confused.

                        "It's me.." He said, grinning. "Cody Robbins."

                        ***

                        _To be continued.._

_                        Here's another fic I'm about to kill with my stupidity.._

_                        I'm not sure if that's Cody's last name, by the way.. I think.. I dunno.. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _After watching Rogue Recruit last night, I realized Cody had a slight southern accent. Every damn time that episode was on, I'd somehow miss the first half and see where Rogue absorbs Storm. Cody isn't a major character.. He'll only appear maybe two or three times if he's lucky.. :)_

            -

            "_Cody_?" Not only did her heart skip a beat, but also she choked on her spit. Standing right in front of her was the guy she first absorbed. The _first_ guy she fell in love with; the first guy she _like-liked_. She shook her head. '_What is he doin' here?_'

            "Long time no see, eh?" Kitty and Gambit peeked from upstairs. Rogue usually would have noticed the two heads sticking out of the wall but she was practically in shock. "I guess I should explain myself.." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

            "Is he hittin' on 'er?" Gambit whispered, glaring at the younger male. Kitty jabbed him in the ribs and told him to shut up. She couldn't help but to smile at his suddenly jealous. Especially since the other male _wasn't_ hitting on Rogue.

            "Ah have ta admit, Ah'm sa'prised. Ah haven't seen yah since.." She looked away nervously. He had to know she was a mutant, but how did he find her? Especially since she last saw him when she lived in Mississippi.

            "I was afraid somethin' happened to you." She blinked. Gambit blinked. 'Afraid somethin' happened to _her_?' _She_ was the one who put _him_ in a coma. She had nearly killed him with her powers.

            "Ah nearly killed ya." She whispered, taken back. "Why would ya be afraid somethin' happened ta me? If ya haven't noticed Ah'm a mutant."

            He gave her a weak smile. "I saw you on television back home a few years ago. I knew I just had to see you again, Rogue."

            "'Dat is flirtin'!" Gambit explained, elbowing Kitty. "Look at 'de way he is lookin' at 'er. She ain't interested, right? Gambit mean she is.."

            "Shut up." Kitty snapped. "Everyone knows that Rogue, like, has the hots for you still."

            "He don' know 'dat!"

            "A lot of things have changed since ya saw meh last, which was like four years ago." Rogue said, brushing her hand up against her stomach. Gambit nodded; he agreed with her.

            "I know Rogue but I just had to see you again. After I woke up, I did hear that you did kind of leave the state." He laughed nervously but Rogue didn't look too amused. She hated thinking about the past. Especially about her past in Mississippi even through most memories before then were all just a blur. 

            "Ah don't know what ta say.." She trailed off. Gambit noticed how uncomfortable she looked and decided to save her but when he leaned forward, he learned that Kitty's grip on him wasn't all that strong and he phased through the rest of the wall and fell from the second floor to the bottom of the first. "Remy!" She ran to his side and helped him to his feet.

            "Oi. Remy be broken." He groaned, shaking his head. Kitty snickered from above. Everyone looked up to see Kitty's head sticking out from the wall. When she noticed Rogue's icy glare she phased back.

            "This is certainly a weird place." Cody laughed, not choosing his words more carefully. Rogue tried to help Gambit to his feet but he wouldn't let her and struggled to get to them on his own.

            "_Bonjour_.." Gambit glared at the shorter male. Rogue rolled her eyes. 'Bonjour' was a word she hadn't heard in a while. Everyone in the room suddenly turned quiet. "'Dis is mon fille." Remy suddenly said, wrapping an arm around _his_ Rogue. Cody raised a brow.

            "I was just stoppin' by to say 'hello' and to see how she's doin', man.." Cody said, trying to act offended. Now, Remy raised a brow.

            "Stoppin' by from Mississippi, eh?"

            "I haven't seen Rogue in years. Nothin' wrong with stoppin' by to say hello."

            "No need ta be jealous Rem. Ya know Ah love ya."

            "Remy ain't jealous!"

            "Sure sounds like you are." Cody said uneasily. Gambit shot him a look and Rogue smirked at him. This was getting interesting.

            "Don' go gangin' up on Remy." He gave Rogue a slight pout. Her smirk turned into a smile. With his 'demon' eyes, goatee and that pout, he looked adorable. 

            Logan then wandered through the room, reading a newspaper. He didn't bother to stop, he just gave Rogue and Gambit a weird look as he went on his way upstairs.

            "What's with the Cajun, Stripes and Blondie down there?" He asked Kitty when he saw her half phasing through a corner to get a better view.

            "One word; Jealousy." He just grunted then went back on his way. Possibly to the can. "Man, this is, like, so weird. Things like this only happen in, like, movies." She blinked as she realized she was talking to herself. 

            "What is your problem? I don't even know you and you don't even know me." Cody snapped, taking a step forward. He was sick of Gambit asking him all kinds of stupid personal questions.

            "Remy knows y' enough t' see yo're still in love wit' mon chére!" 

            "I-"

            Rogue sighed, broke away from Gambit then made her way to the stairs. "Screw this. Ah need an aspirin." She walked past Kitty without noticing then stopped in her tracks, looked back, raised a brow then went back on her way. 

            "See! Y' upset Roguey!"

            ***

            '_Why won't Remy evah realize Ah really do love 'im?_' Rogue stared at her pale reflection in the mirror. She splashed her face in cold water. '_It was like he didn't even trus' meh with Cody. Ah'm pregnant with his baby an' he still don't even trus' meh._' She sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and walked out of the bathroom and made her way down the hall. '_Ah wondah if he is even gonnah propose ta meh.. Ah know Ah would say yes in an inst—_' A sobbing sound from down the hall that broke through her thoughts. She slowly made her way towards the room and opened the door. "Jean?"

            The red head sat on Scott's bed, crying. "Oh, Rogue. I miss him so much!" Rogue didn't have to asked who 'he' was. Scott. Who else? "He called and asked me if I wanted him to come back and I actually said no! Things were fine! How could I be so stupid?"

            "Everythin' is fine, ain't it?" 

            Jean sniffled. "I guess. I just hate being away from him. Seeing you and Gambit together make me think of us."

            Rogue blinked. "Remy an' Ah make ya think of yah an' Scott? Ah would have nevah guessed that." She laughed but stopped when she saw the serious look set upon Jean's face. "Ya really do love 'im, Don't'ch' yah?" Jean stiffly nodded. Rogue rolled her eyes, walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. "Then call Scott an' tell 'im that."

            Jean looked at her dumbfounded. She tried to break into her mind to see if she was serious but Rogue had some mental block up so instead, Jean, just stood up and walked right past her. "Mind your own business."

            "See.." Rogue slightly rubbed her stomach. "Stay away from that girl. She's got problems, Sugah."

            ***

            Gambit paced around the room. "Gambit don' believe y'."

            "Well, excuse me for not knownin' where I was a year ago on September twenty-second." Cody snapped, rolling his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Can't I just say good bye to Rogue?"

            Gambit ignored the last part. "Gambit remembers where _he_ was."

            "Well, apparently, Gambit has a stick shoved up his— Rogue." Cody smiled as Rogue walked downstairs. Gambit became confused. 

"Shoved up Gambit's Rogue?" He asked himself out loud. He blinked. "Oh." He muttered when he realized Rogue was standing next to him.

"Cody, It's like ta see ya an' all but Ah'm not feelin' too well so Ah gonnah go ta bed."

"Understandable." He smiled at her. Gambit wanted to laugh because his smile looked a whole lot sexier.. "So, I'll see you 'round, Rogue."

And he left.

Which made Gambit a very, very, very happy man.

"Gambit don' like him."

"He seemed different." Rogue ran her hand through her hair. "A lot different."

            ***

            It was a perfect night out. Not a single star in the dark sky. Rogue laid next to a sleeping Gambit, wide awake. A small wave of nausea passed through her. She shuddered; she hated that feeling. She slowly made her way out of the bed – careful not to wake her sleeping mate up and walked into the bathroom.

            Gambit rolled over in the bed and put his arm around the air. It fell limply onto the bed. His eyes opened immediately. "Roguey?"

            Even through he had whispered, he heard a response from Rogue in the bathroom. "Go back ta bed, Rem."

            He stumbled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where Rogue laid in the bathtub. "Oi?"

            "It makes meh feel bettah." She gave him a small smile. 

            "Y' know what would make y' feel even better?" She shrugged at his words.

            "If Remy joined y."

            "In a waterless tub?"

            "Wit' y'."

            She laughed and got out. "Aftah yah."

            He then climbed in, and she got in on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're goin' t' wake up very sore t'morrow."

            "It's worth it." She mumbled, already falling asleep.

            ****

            _A little longer than usual.. erm.. A little.. _

_            The chapter was a bit sucky. Oh well._

_            :)_


	5. Chapter 5

            -

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _The main reason I added Cody was 'cause putting him in there would add some real Romyness. I felt like Gam and Rogue's relationship was dull so I added Cody to make their relationship look a litter more.. erm.. yeah.. whatever. Some John/Amara hints._

***

            "Good morning, Rogue." Kitty sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal while flipping through a magazine. She looked up at her and smiled. "My gosh, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all."

            "Ah did." Rogue protested, rubbing the back of her neck. "Jus' not in a comfortable po'stion." Kitty winked. "Get yo mind outtah the guttah, Kit. An' Ah'm already pregnant so stop thinkin' 'bout that."

            "Good morning, ladies." Bobby said walking into the kitchen. He patted Rogue's stomach and then made his way over to the fridge.

            "Excuse—" Rogue put her hands on her hips. Kurt **bamf**'d in, patted his sister's stomach, then **bamf**'d over to the fridge. "What gives people the right ta touch mah stomach!?"

            "Ooh, Hey Rogue!" Amara then entered and gently patted her stomach. She then leaned down. "Hiya baby!" She smiled innocently at Rogue.

            Just as Jubilee and Jamie walked into the room, Rogue made her way out. "That's it."

            "Wow. I guess getting knocked up makes a woman cranky." Jubilee commented.

            ***

            Pyro laid stretched out on the couch in the living room. He inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled. For some odd reason he thought about Magneto. How he loathed that tin head.. He closed his eyes. He didn't really mind working for Magneto. He got to use his power as much as he wanted to.. Whenever they fought the X-Men and such. Him and his flamethrower became _good_ friends. He thought about _before_ the joined the Acolytes. John shook his head. No, He didn't want to think about that. He opened his eyes and then sat up to see Amara walking into the room.

            "Oh.. I'll just leave you alone." She smiled and starting to turn around. John frowned. It was like she was scared of him almost.

            "Don't leave, Shelia. Why don't ya come over and have a talk with me?" She looked at him somewhat surprised. She stared at him longingly. Neither of them broke the silence. She stared at his orange hair and then into his deep green eyes. She had never even realized how green they were. "I don't bite." A small smile curved on her lips. He then moved over on the couch to make room for her. 

            "So, where are you from?" She mentally smacked herself. He had an Australian accent.. Where else could she think he was from? He just smirked. Then again, Gambit had a thick French accent and he could barely point Europe out on a map.

            "Sydney. Sydney, Australia. What 'bout you?"

            "Nova Roma." He blinked. _Where? _This was going to be a long conversation.

            ***

            "Yeah, She's being real cranky." Jubilee said to Bobby as they walked down the hall. "I mean, she has Gambit and is carrying his child. No reason to be cranky."

            Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. "I fear this is far too complicated for you. You're sixteen, You still have a lot of learning to do."

            "Oh really, Ice-cube?" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and stopped walking. "You're only a year old than me."

            "I did a lot of studying on life during that extra year."

            "No, You did a lot of drooling over Amara during that one extra year."

            He smirked. "Sounds like you're jealous, Sparky."

            She reached for his face and ran a finger slowly down his cheek. "Dream on." She then winked at him and made her way down the hall. 

            "Hey Bobby, Are yah blushin' or is that a sunburn?" He turned around quickly to see Rogue leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. A small smirk was planted on her face. Instead of responding, he turned on his heel and made his way to the living room.

            "Wow, That's so cool!" He heard Amara gasp from inside. He peeked inside the room to see Amara and John sitting on the couch. John had his lighter in one hand and a flame in another. Bobby grunted as John showed her 'tricks' and 'sculptors' with the fire.

            '_That's so stupid._' He slowly turned around and ignored the voices coming from the room. He sighed and shook his head.

            ***

            "Ugh!" Rogue stumbled through her bedroom trying to button up her pajama bottoms. Gambit sat on the bed and watched her with a glimmer of amusement showing in his eyes. 

            "Maybe y' shouldn' have had all 'dose choc'late covered donuts." She shot him a look that clearly said '_When-I-button-these-up-these-pants-you're-dead._'

            "Ah was jus' wearin' these pants the othah day!"

            "An' yo've eaten 'nough t' feed an army since 'den." He rubbed his chin. "It looked like it was 'de most yo've eaten all year." She fell over on the bed and landed on her back. She cried out in defeat as she buttoned the last button. She ignored the fact that it was a tight squeeze. Gambit just leaned over and poked her stomach. "Yo're squishin' our kid."

            "He don't mind."

            He laid down next to her, rested his head on her shoulder and rubber her stomach. "He don' mind bein' all cramped up in 'dere?"

            "Yeah, well, he gives meh cramps."

            "Notice we've been callin 'im a he." He smiled. "I do hope 'tis a boy. Remy wants a son."

            "As well as a daughtah?"

            He nodded. "As well."

            "As well as a wife?"

            He nodded. "As—"

            She smiled. 

            "Well."

            ***

            "Do you like him?" Amara sat on her bed, brushing her hair as she got ready for bed. She looked up at Bobby surprised. He stood in the doorway to her room.

            "Like who?"

            "Fire-boy."

            She frowned and glared at him. "His name is John. St. John."

            "Sounds like a Catholic school." Bobby muttered sarcastically. Amara got up off her bed and walked over to him. She pointed her hairbrush at him.

            "You don't even know him so stop trying to diss him. He's a really great guy." Fire flamed in her eyes. She looked angry. He felt like an inch tall. She tapped him with her hairbrush and gave him a small smile. "You don't have to act all jealous."

            "I'm not jealous. I just don't like that stupid guy near you!" The minute he said those words, he regretted it. Amara looked at him surprised then charged up. She was flaming. Literally.       

            "Get out."

            "Wha—"

            "Get out!" 

            He stormed out of the room. Pyro, who was innocently walking in the hallway, accidentally bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!"

            "Sorry _mate_.." He watched the younger male stomp down the hall. "Wow-eee. Ragin' hormones."

            ***

            "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" Jubilee walked outside. A huge ice chunk aimed for her head. She screamed and zapped it with a spark. Bobby turned around and stared at her surprised. "Sorry Jubes, I didn't see you."  
  


            "Apparently." She muttered wrapping her arms around herself. It was a humid night. Except now the backyard of the mansion looked like a winter wonder land thanks to a certain boy. "You okay, Bobby?"

            "I'm.. fine." He mumbled, creating an ice chair. He sat down in it. 

            "Yeah, right." She walked over, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair. "Come with me, Ice-cube." She dragged him over to the side of a house and pointed to the roof. "Make a ladder."

            "Why?"

            "Because I said so!" He did as ordered. A realistic ladder was made from the ground to the roof. "Just follow me." She slowly made her way up the ladder. She wished it wasn't so cold. By the time they reached the roof, her hands were numb. 

            "Now what?" He asked looking at her like she was wasting his time. She pointed her index towards the sky and concentrated hard. An energy stream shot from her finger and then into the sky. One after another. The sky turned into a firework show. Bobby couldn't help but smile. He steadied himself and sat down. After a few minutes, she stopped. She figured she got everyone's attention in the whole city. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

            "When I was younger, my real parents used to take me outside and my dad would shoot off fire works." She smiled at the old memories. Bobby stared at the side of her face. She rarely talked about her past. All he knew about her before she came to the institute was that she had lived with foster parents. "Beautiful. Weren't they?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stared up at the star lite sky.

***

            "Jubilee is her own firework show." Rogue laughed walking off the balcony into her room. Gambit laid on his bed, with his eyes half opened. He was tired. Very tired. "And Bobby made a skating rink out there." She turned off the light and got into bed next to him.

            "'De people 'ere have such weird powers." He muttered closing his eyes all the way. After a few short minutes he slowly drifted off into a slumber.

            ***

            _"Oh, Remy, I love you so much!" Rogue said, kicking Cody to the curb. She wrapped her arms around Gambit's neck and kissed him passionately._

_            "But Rogue, I love ya!" Cody cried. A heel print from her shoe was visible on his forehead. It was from when she kicked him down to go hug Gambit._

_            "Ah'm sorry but Ah love mah man ovah here!" _

_            Cody sniffled. "But I love ya!"      _

_            "Blow 'im up, sugah."_

_            Gambit grinned. "Mon pleasure, chére." _

_            Cody's mouth opened wide like he was going to scream but instead Rogue's voice came out. "Remy?"_

_            "What 'da.."_

_            "Remy!" Rogue's voice came out of his mouth again. "Are you awake?"_

***

            Gambit's eyes popped open. Rogue sat next to him and gave him a strange look. "You were drooling." She paused. "Are you awake?"

            "Remy is now." He rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, _chére_?"

            "Ah want a pretzel."

            He blinked. "We don't have a pretzel."

            "Go downstairs an' look foh one." She pouted. He wasn't the only would who could look irresistible when they pouted. "Puh-lease." He mumbled some words in French and then dragged himself out of bed. "Thank ya, _sugah_."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He returned to her several minutes later. "We got no pretzels." He found his way back into bed and closed his eyes. He heard her sigh loudly. He opened one eye and stared at her.

            "Ah really want some pretzels."

            "We got none."

            "Ah know but Ah _really_ want some.."

            "An' y' want yor lovin' boyfriend t' go an' get some?" 

            She smiled and nodded at him. 

            "_Merde_."

            "Ah'd do it foh you." She rubbed her stomach.

            He patted her stomach. "But 'dey goin' t' end up in 'de toilet t'morrow mornin'."

            "Remy." She gave him another pout. He sighed but didn't move. She sat up and before he knew it, she started crying. "All Ah want is some pretzels an' ya won't even get me 'em." She sniffled.

            "Aw, Roguey, don' cry." He sat up next to her.

            "But Ah want some pretzels.." She slowly made her way out of bed. "Ah guess Ah'll go walk ta the store ta get 'em and—" Sniff. "Hope no one mugs meh."

            He groaned and stumbled out of bed. "Fine. I'll go an' get y' pretzels." He mumbled even more words in French as he walked over to the closet and got changed. "Anythin' else y' want 'cause Remy ain't goin back."

            "Chocolate puddin'. Oh! An' some pickles. An' .. ice cream an' how 'bout some oranges." He raised an eye brow. The concept of all that mixed together in his mind made him feel sick. "An' make sure ya get soft pretzels. Not the hard kind. An' make sure they ain't all that salty."

            "Oui madam." He muttered opening the door. "Remy shall be back."

            ***

            Nearly twenty minutes he finally got back. He ended up having to go to several different stores. The time seemed to go extra slow. He walked back into his room to find Rogue sound asleep. He gently tapped her shoulder.

            "Roguey, Remy is back.. wit' 'de stuff y' wanted."

            She groaned and rolled over. "Ah'm not hungry anymore."

            His face fell.

            ***

            _A tad bit longer than the last chapter. Hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm going to work on the next chapter to my other X-Men fic now then go back to this. So the next chapter for this won't be up for a few days now._

_            Read and review! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

            -

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            Rogue sat on the kitchen counter with a whole gallon of chocolate ice cream on her lap. She spooned a big mouthful back and fourth between the container and her mouth. A half empty jar of pickles sat at her side along with a half eaten donut. Jubilee entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw Rogue.

            "What?" Rogue asked. Melted ice cream dripped down her chin. This was a weird sight. Usually you never saw Rogue eat but when you did, she would pick at it. 

            "I just don't want to hear you complain about how fat your getting."

            Rogue dropped the spoon. "Ah'm getting fat?"

            "I wasn't going to say anything but you are getting a little chubby on the hips."

            Seconds later, Jubilee's scream was heard out-through the mansion.

            ***

            "Some things never change." Amara murmured after hearing the familiar scream. As if on cue, Jubilee ran into the living room with Rogue right behind her. St. John didn't respond. He just watched the two with amusement. 

            "At least now you're burning some calories!" Jubilee said laughing as she jumped on the couch then off. Rogue jumped off the table and tackled her to the floor before she could run away. "Think about your—" Her face was flushed and she continued to laugh. "—Child."

            "Ah'll—" Rogue suddenly sat up and placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh my gawd." Amara quickly got off the couch, along with John and stood next to Rogue.

            "I broke you." Jubilee gasped and covered her mouth. "Amara— go get Hank." Amara quickly jolted out of the room with John at her feet. "Ohmigosh, Rogue, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" 

            "Ah'm fine.." Rogue whispered looking down. "Ah just got a really weird feelin'." She brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh— an' Ah think Ah'm goin' ta be sick!"

            ***

            "Why do they call it mornin' sickness when ya're sick at all times durin' the day." Rogue groaned rubbing her stomach. "And Ah can't buckle mah pants."

            "Sweat pants." Hank said walking towards her. "I think you should get an ultra sound done. Just to make sure everything is okay in there."

            "In _where_?"

            Gambit suddenly just busted into the room. "Rogue!?" He looked around the room then ran to her side and grabbed her hands. "Are y' okay? Jube's said she broke y'!"

            "Ah'm fine." Gambit just looked at Hank who nodded.

            "She's fine. Rogue just needs some rest. I have a few phone calls to make."

            After he left the room, Rogue laid her head against Gambit's chest. "Rem? Carry me to mah bed."

            "'Course chére." He smiled and picked her up. "Am I a good servant?"

            She just slowly nodded her head as she drifted off into sleep.

            ***

            "Ah'm not hungry." Gambit's head fell forward. He sighed heavily and set down the tray of food. Rogue looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Ah ate like four hundred pounds of food alone in the past week."

            "'Dat never stopped y' from eatin' more."

            "Honey?" She motioned for him to come closer. When he did she grabbed the collar to his shirt and pulled him in closer to her face. "Ah eat when Ah'm hungry. Ah don't eat when Ah'm not hungry. Learn ta live with it or.. or.. or..!" She paused. "Ah don't know."

            "Mm.. dat's mon chére.. She never knows what she is talkin' 'bout." She growled at him but he just smirked and patted her head. "Yor hormones gettin' in de way?"

            "Darlin'.. if you value your life.. leave meh alone." She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

            "'Cause y' de girlfriend."

            "Yeah.. 'Cause Ah'm the girlfriend.. who is carryin' your child."

            He nodded. "And dat's why Remy is leavin."

            ***

            After Gambit left, Rogue picked up the phone. She hesitated before she dialed. '_Ah'm getting' Remy ta N'Awlins. If he likes it or not_.'

            ***

            Gambit walked into his room wearing a pair of boxers. His hair was wet which meant he was in the shower. Rogue was standing in front of the mirror in black sweats and a bra. She stared at her stomach in the mirror, as she turned sideways. It had been two weeks since Jubilee mentioned that she was gaining weight and right now she realized something else.

            "Yo're showin'." Remy noticed walking towards her. Her stomach was gently pushed outwards. It was noticeable. Remy grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun around. "We goin' t' be parents, chére!"

            She laughed and smiled at him. Oh, how he loved her laugh and her smile. But it soon faded. "Oh gawd, Rem, put meh down!" The minute her feet touched the ground she dashed off into the bathroom.

            Remy sighed. That was something he didn't want to get used to. But he still grinned. '_I'm goin' t' be a père_.'

            ***

            "Non."

            "Yeah."

            "Non."

            "Yeah."

            "Non."

            "Yeah."

            "Non."

            "Remy Etienne Lebeau!" 

            Gambit opened his mouth, thought about what he was going to say, but blurted out words anyway. "Rogue!" It wasn't like he even knew her 'real name.' He gently stroked the side of her cheek. "We not goin' t' Louisiana."

            "An' that's where ya are oh so wrong, darlin'." 

            "Non. It be final. We not goin'."

            "It's two 'gainst one, Rem." She placed her hand on her stomach.

            "Oi. 'Dat be cruel, chére."

            She sighed and pouted. "But we won't be leavin' foh a few weeks."

            "Non." 

            "_Remy_."

            "_Roguey_."

            She stomped her foot. "We're goin'!"

            He glared at her. "Make me."

            Rogue gently touched the side of his face with her hand. "Sugah, Ah'll jus' go there alone an' tell everyone Ah'm pregnant with Remy Lebeau's child an' that Ah love 'im dearly."

            He snorted. "'Dat's instant suicide." She raised her brows. "Non! Y' not goin' 'dere alone."

            "What?" She smirked. "Ya goin' to make meh stay?"

            He slowly walked out of the room. "'Member petite, Remy has his ways."

            "Oh great. Here goes the whole third person talk again."

            ***

            "Do Ah hafta do this?" Rogue asked as she laid down on the white hospital bed in the medical wing. Hank, along with his doctor friend, nodded.

            "You need this done." She, the doctor, said. "Many pregnant woman were supposed to have this already done. Don't you want to make sure the baby is healthy?"

            "Ah jus' don't want an ultra sound." The woman lifted up her shirt and squirted gel on her bare stomach as Hank brought over the monitor and flipped it on. After a short minute she heard a heart beat. "Oh mah gawd." She looked up at the monitor then at Hank. "Go get Remy an' hurry." She smiled at the picture on the screen as Hank hurried out of the room.

            "Weird.." The woman said listening more carefully to the heart beat. Rogue's own heart beat skipped a beat. Was something wrong? The woman looked closer at the screen. "That explains it."

            "What explains what?" Rogue asked, worried and concerned.

            "If I'm not mistaken, you're having twins." She said just as Gambit and Hank entered the room. Gambit stopped dead in his tracks. 

            "Merde.. two?" He then passed out right then and right there.

            __

            _To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            __

            "Remy.." Rogue whispered into his ear. "C'mon, Sugah, it's time ta get up." She gently kissed his cheek. He stirred for a bit then opened his eyes and smiled at her.

            "I had 'de weirdest dream, _mon chére_." He reached up and touched her cheek. "'Dat y' were havin' twins. Can y' imagine? _Twins_. **Two** o' 'em." After realizing the look on her face and in her eyes he immediately knew that it hadn't been a dream. "_Mon dieu_! _Two_?"

            She solemnly nodded. "Well.. ya once said ya wanted a big family like in N'Awlins." She smirked at him. "Aren't ya excited ta go back there?"

            "Non. 'Cause we ain't goin' 'dere." He sat up and rubbed his head. He knew this conversation wasn't done yet but for now, it was. "How 'de hell did I end up 'ere? Last t'ing I 'member was.."

            "Ya fainted." She answered simply and looked down at her stomach. "Ah'm gonna be huge." She smiled. "An' Ah'm goin' ta be a momma."

            "In several months 'deres goin' t' be two li'l Lebeaus runnin' 'round."

            "Runnin'? Don't they gotta crawl an' walk first, sugah?"

            He shrugged. "Proves how great of a père I will be."

            ***

            "I'm so used to Rogue looking so, like, anorexic." Kitty commented to Jubilee in the kitchen as they got themselves a bowl of cereal. "You used to never, like, see her eat."

            "Now she can't even look at food without running to the bathroom." Jubilee smirked. "Isn't her first trimester just about over by now?"

            "Yeah. After the first, the morning sickness isn't supposed to be that bad." Kitty sighed as they walked into the living room ready to watch morning cartoon shows. She looked down at her cereal. "Maybe morning sickness wasn't the best thing to mention right now." The eighteen year old sighed. "Aren't we a little too old for this?"

            "Pfft!" Jubilee sat herself down. "You're never too old for Saturday morning cartoons!"                 

            John then entered the room. "Oy! Saturday mornin' cartoons!"

            Jubilee smirked at Kitty to prove her point.

            ***

            "Then we'll fight."

            Gambit stared at her in disbelief. "I ain't fightin' mon girlfriend an' unborn children!"

            "Then we'll goin' t' N'Awlins.." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "If ya tell meh why ya don't want ta go, an' if it's a good reason, then we won't go."

            "Or.." He sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "We could jus' stay 'ere.."

            She gave him a blank stare. "What? Ya want triplets? It sure as heck ain't 'the more the merrier.'"

            "Ain't three a crowd?"

            "In mah stomach, yes. Two is even a crowd.." She realized how harsh her words sounded then patted her stomach. "Mommy's sorry, sugahs."

            "We gonna have two kids. An' probably wit' mutant powers too." He let go of her and fell back with his arms behind his head. "I can see it all now. 'De two mutant kiddies runnin' 'round explodin' t'ings behind 'em."

            Rogue laid down herself next to him. "Ya act like ya are so sure that's gonna be their power."

            "What? Is 'dere power goin' t' be t' charge up objects when 'dey touch 'em?" He asked sarcastically. She poked his chest.

            "Don't get sarcastic with meh, Mr Lebeau."

            "_Oui_, ma'am."

            "We're goin' ta need ta decide on names foh our future li'l angels."

            "Bonnie and Clyde?"

            "Har har har."

            ***

            The recruits and Pyro stood outside the institute ready for the day's training session. As Wolverine was setting up the discs, Amara charged up into her flaming self. St. John smirked and nudged Bobby.

            "Ain't she hot?" Everyone then looked at him. His smirk turned into a wide smile. "Oy! Look at 'er! She's flamin' hot." Bobby rolled his eyes and Jubilee shifted nervously.

            Jamie then, purposely, multiplied. "Look at me! Am I hot too, St. John?"

            "Not particularly, mate." He looked at Magma and held out his hand. She laughed then uncharged, made him a small flame and gave it to him. He quickly made it bigger.

            "Isn't he hot?" Amara asked Jubilee as she grinned, drooled and stared at Pyro. Jubilee just shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at Bobby who glared at Pyro. Anger started to rise in her. She brought her hand up to her face to tug her loose hair behind her ears but instead a spark flew from her index finger. She gasped and stumbled back.

            "No powers yet, kid." Wolverine said walking up towards them.

            Jubilee opened her mouth to say something but instead shook her head then walked back towards the institute.

            ***

            "What's wrong?" Rogue was walking up and down the hallway eating a package of crackers when Jubilee accidentally bumped into her. She saw tears in the younger girls eyes.

            "I can't take it anymore. I-I-" A tear slowly fell down her cheek. "Never mind.. it.. it's stupid." She wiped the tear off with the back of her wrist.

            "Ya can talk ta me 'bout anythin', Sugah." 

            Jubilee shrugged her shoulders then looked around. "Just not here."

            Rogue nodded and followed the other girl to her room.

            ***

            "I finally thought it happened; Bobby was over Amara but he was—isn't. He still loves her even through she loves Jake!"

            "John." Rogue corrected.

            Jubilee ignored the correction. "Rogue, I thought he _liked_ me." She sniffled. "But I guess I was wrong. He doesn't even care about me!" She broke into tears.

            Rogue was shocked. She had never seen Jubilee act this way. Jubilation Lee had always acted her age – sometimes even acted even more immature. She was a wise cracking, spunky teenager. This was the first time Rogue had seen her cry.

            "Sparky?" The two girl's head snapped in the direction of the door as Bobby called her and started to open the door. Jubilee panicked. She knew her eyes were red and swollen.

            "Stay out!" She yelled, unintentionally shooting out her hand and a spark that cracked the wood of the door. She let out a surprised cry then ran into her bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. Bobby raced in.

            "What's happening?" He asked Rogue who was sitting on Jubilee's bed eating crackers. "Is anything wrong, Rogue?"

            "Well.. Ah'm startin' ta think it's the fourth of July.." She glanced at the cracked door.

            ***

            "So, Jubes likes Bobby, who likes Amara who likes Pyro who likes Amara back?" Remy asked raising a brow. "Sounds like one-sided love." Rogue nodded.

            "So what are we gonna do?"

            "We!?"

            __

            _Sorry the chapter is short, but for further chapters, I need YOU guys!_

_            Okay, firstly, what do you want the twins to be? Girl/girl, boy/boy or girl/boy. Secondly, Please give suggestions for names and what do you think their powers should be? I'll greatly appreciate it if y'all could help me out. :)_

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _The final chapter is when the twins are born then I'm going to do a sequel to when they're a bit older. They will be boy/girl but right now the names are undecided. =P Y'all going to have to wait and see. _

_           Thank you ALL. You all helped me a lot. :)_

           __

           Remy stared at Rogue's growing stomach as she paced around the room while talking to him. Seeing as how he couldn't even pat his stomach, and rub his head at the same time, he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as he concentrated on her stomach. She was wearing an old grey long sleeved shirt that showed the bottom of her stomach, which hung just over her sweat pants that were pulled down to her waist. Hey, she was pregnant; if you got it, flaunt it.

           "Are ya listenin' ta meh?" She stopped pacing and stood in front of him with her hands rested on her hips. He looked up at her with a blank expression on his face and then blinked. Rogue sighed. "Ah'll take that as a _no_, Sugah." She poked his forehead.

           "I always listen t' y'." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Since he was sitting on the bed and she was standing up, his head was level to her stomach. "Hi kids." He lifted up her shirt more and kissed her bare stomach. He put his ear up to her warm stomach. "'Dey didn' answer."

           "Ah'm sure they mean well." She couldn't help but to smile. Remy was going to make a great father. She just wondered if she would make a good mother. She never grew up around babies. When she lived with Irene, she mostly kept to herself in her room. Sometimes she would stare out the window and see a teenager walk down the street with a baby in a stroller and walking besides an older guy. That was as close as she got. Rogue didn't know how to change a diaper or anything and now she would have twice as many dirty diapers and such. She pulled down her shirt. "We need ta work on Jubes an' Bobby."

           Gambit sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. "Can we jus' wait fo' Bobby t' realize 'Mara likes John an' breaks his heart? 'Den Jubilee can stitch it back t'get'or." He smirked. _He_ liked his idea.

           Rogue didn't. "Or we can jus' start packin' up 'cause we're goin' ta N'Awlins."

           "Mon dieu! 'Dat's mean, Roguey! 'Dat be blackmail an' it be cruel an' ---." He stopped talking and thought about it. "Wait, if we get Jube's an 'de Ice-pick boy t'get'or we ain't goin' t' N'Awlins?"

           "Maybe." She smiled at him. "If ya jus' tell me why ya don't want ta go ta Louisiana we don't hafta go."

           "Oh, we can go t' Lousisna.. jus' not N'Awlins." 

           "But yoah kids want ta go—"

           "_Ma_ kids want t' stay in 'dere mother's stomach in Bayville."

           "Well, they surely ain't goin' anywhere." She glared at him suspiciously. "Yoah keepin' somethin' from meh, Swamp rat." He looked around with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, you." She pushed him down so that he was laying on his back on the bed then laid down next to him on her side. "An' Ah'll find out what yoah're hidin'." He grunted. "Tell meh!" He stared up at the ceiling. "Ah'm serious. Tell meh, Rem." He continued to stare up. "Ya got kids there or somethin'?" She joked, laughing. He gulped. "Ya got kids in N'Awlins!?"

           "Non!" He sat up instantly and brought his hands up in defense. "Y' be carryin' ma only kids, _chére_." Rogue then slowly got up, placed her hands on the back of her hips and slowly walked towards the door.

           "Ah'm goin' ta go get somethin' ta eat. If ya want ta keep secrets from meh.. yoah girlfriend.. The mother of yoah unborn children.. Go right ahead." She gave him a look as she opened the door and walked down.

           He sighed. '_Mon chere definitely knows how t' play it._'

           ***

           "Are those stretch marks?" Jubilee pointed at the visible pink lines at the side of Rogue's stomach. Rogue just grunted and pulled down her shirt, which ended up going right back up so she pulled up her pants more. "Man. You're going to be huge by the time nine months gets here."

           Usually, Rogue would have killed the girl for that comment but this time she just simply ignored it. Heck, she agreed with it. "Ah know." She rubbed her stomach. "But Ah have a good excuse.. Ah'm—"

           "Carrying twins." Jubilee finished her sentence with a small smile on her face. Her smile faded and she sighed. Seeing Jubilee like this made Rogue sigh. Jubilee was usually the hyper, pesky, sarcastically, joke-telling teenager. She stared at Rogue's rounding belly that seems to get bigger every day. "I never want to get pregnant."

           Rogue laughed. "Some day, in the far, far future, when yoah havin' yoah first baby, Ah'm gonna say 'Jubilee. I thought ya were never gonna get pregnant' and yoah gonna laugh an' say 'Sheesh Rogue, Ah was jus' a kid back then.' Without the accent o' course."

           That made Jubilee laugh. A little. "Yeah, maybe. I just don't want to go through childbirth. Maybe Kitty will phase the baby out of me." Rogue gave her a look. "When it's due of course. And someday when I'm pregnant, You're going to be the first to know. I'll run up to you and your two children and say 'I'm pregnant.'"

           "_What_?" Bobby stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had only heard the last few words of what Jubilee had said. "_You're_ pregnant?"

           Jubilee looked around then pointed at Rogue. "No— she is!"

           "But _you_ said _you_ were pregnant. You're only sixteen!"

           "But I'm not pregnant!"

           "But you just said you were!"

           "You didn't hear the whole conversation, Ice-_boy_!"

           "I'm just repeating what I heard, _Jubilation_."

           "You were assuming on what you heard, _Robert_."

           "I—"

           "Gawd!" Rogue interrupted them as she took out a box of crackers out of the cupboard "Ya both sound like a couple."

           "A couple _of what_?" Jubilee and Bobby asked in unison and both raised their left brow.

           She opened the package and took out a cracker. "Meh. More like an old married couple." She shoved the cracker in her mouth. "Maybe it's foreshadowing the future." Crumbs flew out of her mouth, which made both Jubilee and Bobby grimace.      

           "Just don't talk with your mouth full." Jubilee stated, trying to ignore the last comment Rogue had made but it didn't work. Bobby glanced at her and noticed her rosy cheeks, which made him blush. Rogue slowly made her way out of the kitchen. Her work was done. For now.

           "Old marry couple." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Just like her and Gambit."

           He shook his head. "They're more like an old bickering couple."

           "It's weird. He's going to end up with a family just by one person." Bobby gave her a confused look. "Well, When Rogue gives birth, he has kids. Then when they get married, she's his wife. A family."

           "Sounds like a three for one deal.." Even through it wasn't that funny, they both laughed nervously as their eyes met.

           ***

           Later that night, As Remy slept peacefully, Rogue quietly packed her things. When she was finished, she packed some of his clothes then dragged the two duffel bags over to the closet. When she was done, she collapsed on her bed. Back pain was starting to kick in but that didn't stop her from smirking.

           Tomorrow, they were leaving for New Orleans. If Remy liked it or not.

           __

           _This chapter could've been longer.. Mm too damn bad. _

_           There's a church across the street from me called St. Johns. Every time I walk past it (which is every day) I crack up. I never realized the name of the church till the day after I wrote chapter five. ("Sounds like a Catholic school." Bobby muttered sarcastically. from chapter five) Even through it's a church.. not a school.. but I went there for Sunday school a few times back in the day! :)_

_           Anyway, read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Pt 1

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           "Remy.." Rogue trailed her finger down Remy's cheek. He stirred, mumbled something about jambalaya, and then rolled over. She rolled her eyes, got off his bed and walked over to her bed, picked up her clothes and started to get changed. Maternity clothes. How she loathed them. They only had clothing in bright colors, like pink and a bright florescent yellow that you're your eyes squint. She stared at herself in the mirror. A white shirt with a lacey collar. The sleeves stopped right below her elbows and had a V neckline. The shirt was big on her, if went a few inches below her waist, but she knew she'd be growing more and more each day. Rogue just hoped the shirt would never get too tight. "Gawd-dammit." She sighed heavily. Her black pants were long on her, and a bit baggy but it was tight around her upper thighs. She knew if she bent down to pick something up, the pants would probably rip. She shrugged. '_Ah jus' won't bend down. Ah'm pregnant. People can bend down foh meh._' She walked over to her boyfriend's prone body, leaned down very slowly and placed her lips next to his ear. "Wake up, Sugah!" He bolted up immediately.

           "Where's 'de fire?" He looked around the room with his eyes half closed. This was the first time she noticed the thin lines forming under his eyes. He did look tired. His eyes stopped on her. "Y' okay, chere? Anythin' wrong?" She couldn't help but to smile. 

           "Everythin' is fine, darlin'. It's jus' time ta get up. We have a flight ta catch in.." She quickly glanced down at the digital clock placed by his bed. "Two hours."

           "Where.." He realized he didn't have to ask the question. He already knew the answer. "_Non_. _Non_. _Non_. _Non_! We ain't goin' anywhere, petite."

           "But Remy.." She leaned over, her stomach gently pressing up against his torso. "Ah got the tickets, an' packed all out things. We won't stay foh long.. Please Rem.." Her lower lip trembled. "Ah jus' want ta meet yoah family.." She brushed her lips up against his. "Then we'll leave an' come back here.. it'll be like nothin' evah happened." She pouted. "Plus.. if we don't go.. Ah'll make sure ya regret it in the future.." She raised her eye brows suggestively.   

           He groaned and leaned his head back. "Roguey, Y' got Remy whipped."

           ***

           "Don't forget to, like, call!" Kitty smiled, nudging her friend. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

           Rogue just grunted. "We'll be back befoh' ya know it." She glanced over at Gambit who was placing decks of cards around his belt in the holders. "An' Ah promise not ta get pregnant." She heard Gambit grunt.

           Kitty then suddenly hugged Rogue's stomach. "I'm going to miss you guys. Just think, in several months, you're out of your mother's stomach." She kissed the round belly. "You two are going to be, like, totally cute."

           "Why does everyone hafta talk ta mah stomach!" Rogue pulled away from her as Kurt bamf'd in and immediately hugged his sister's stomach.

           "Be good, you two! Uncle Kurt loves you both!" Rogue made a face and jerked away from him. "Aww.. Rogue is cranky!"

           "Moody." Kitty smiled, correcting him. "It's a side effect of Rogue being pregnant." She gave Gambit a look. He rolled his eyes but didn't disagree.. "Then again, Rogue is always a little cranky."

"Excuse meh, But Ah'm not the same girl ya used ta know." Rogue crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "In case ya fohgot, Ah was away from the institute foh a few years so quit actin' like ya know meh so well!"

           Kitty's smile didn't fade. "Moody pregnant woman are so cute."

           Rogue quickly took a step forward; ready to attack the younger female but Gambit wrapped his arm around hers and tugged her back. "If y' t'ink moody woman be cute, jus' wait till y' see a moody Gambit. It ain't so cute." Kitty's smile faded. "Let's jus' get 'dis over wit', Rogue."

           "Ah'll call ya when Ah get a chance.. if Ah don't call ya within a week, it means Remy has killed me." Even through it was meant as a joke, neither Rogue nor Kitty laughed. They both sensed Gambit's sudden attitude. It was very clear that he wasn't in a good mood. Rogue gulped as she walked towards the car they would drive to the airport. "See ya Kit.."

           ***

           "What's this?" Rogue asked after they got settled on the plane. She didn't bother explaining why she didn't want to go to New Orleans on a train. A bumpy train ride was the last thing she wanted or even needed.

           "A barf bag." He said simply. He reached over and patted her stomach. "Jus' incase y' displease our kids. Remy don' really feel like seein' yo' breakfast."

           Rogue just sighed and tried to buckle her seat belt. "Mah gawd, it won't buckle." She exhaled deeply as she tried to connect the two pieces. 

           "'Dat's 'cause it's twisted an' y' don' need t' buckle it now."

           "Ya know, Rem, yoah goin' ta have ta tell me why ya don't want me goin' ta N'Awlins with ya sooner or later 'cause we'll be there in no time." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Or ya jus' can not tell me an' wait till Ah find out by mahself." He just blinked. "Oh come on, Is it that bad?" An older woman walked past her seat, staring at Rogue's stomach. "Ah'm pregnant, okay!?" The woman quickly walked off. "Sheesh. Ah don't look that fat, do Ah?"

           "Remy believes she was starin' at his eyes." 

           "Oh." She blinked. "So.."

           "I was engaged."

           She raised a brow. "'Scuse me?"

           He sighed. "I was engaged t' a woman I didn' even love. 'Dat's who Belladonna is an' 'dat's why I left."

           "Remy.. That bettah not be the reason why ya didn't wanna go to N'Awlins." He looked at her. "Am Ah supposed ta be jealous o' somethin'? Am Ah supposed ta break up wit' ya 'cause you were engaged back home to a woman who is probably married by now?" She crossed her arms. "That's stupid. Not even worth knowin'."

           "An' 'dere be 'de whole me bringin' back ma expectin' girlfriend."

           "Yoah embarrassed 'bout meh bein' yoah girlfriend?"

           "Non.. it be jus' 'dat.." He sighed. "I've been planning t' propose t' y'. I want it to be romantic.. somethin' y' won' fo'get."

           "Ya could jus' propose ta me here."

           "In 'de plane while y' have a beer gut?"

           She slapped his arm. "'Scuse me? _Beer gut_? Is that how ya see yoah children?"

           "Remy was kiddin'!"

           She opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it and brought her hand to her stomach. "Oh mah gawd."

           "What? Y' okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

           She dropped her head. "Yeah.. jus' gas."

           ***

           "How much longer till you think they return?" Kitty asked opening a can of soda. Kurt sat himself down at the kitchen table.

           "A day." He answered, smiling at her. Suddenly, Jubilee and Bobby ran into the kitchen breathless.

           "There's been an accident. Down..town.. They're.. blaming.. mutants.." Jubilee managed to say as she gasped for air.

           "Vhut?" Kurt asked confused.

           "There was a fire downtown. No one knows how it started so they're blaming mutants. Riots are starting down there." Bobby explained.

           "Ohmigosh. Was anyone hurt?"

           Jubilee nodded slowly. "Many people made it out.. but some.. in the building.. and.. they're blaming us!"

           "We have to tell the—"

           '_X-men, come into my office._' Xavier's voice passed through their minds.

           ***

           _This is a three-parted chapter. :) _

_           Enjoy._


	10. Chapter 9 Pt 2

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _This is one of my favorite chapters.. :)_

           __

           "Do ya have any idea of where we're goin'?" Rogue asked following Remy down a street. He turned his head and gave her an insulted look. "Sorrah." She mumbled testily. "Ah'm jus' not used ta this place." He stopped walking when he heard her voice crack. "Ah'm sorrah Ah forced ya ta come here, Remy." He sighed. How he hated hormones. Especially raging ones. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

           "Don' worry 'bout it, chére. I'm goin' t' have t' face ma père some time." 

           "Wait.." She stopped walking. "Ya don't get along with 'im?" She suddenly grabbed him by his collar. Rogue was 5' 8" and compared to 6' 1" Remy, there wasn't much of a height difference. "Ya dragged me down 'ere when ya don't even get along with ya p-" She paused. "Fathah!"

           "I didn' drag y' down 'ere! Y' be turnin' it 'round on me!" They glared at each other. "I told y' I didn' want t' go 'ere but y' didn' listen."

           "Ya nevah gave me a reason!" She let go of her grip. "So this is all yoah fault, Rem. Ah blame ya."

           "Y'.. y'.. y'.." He was at loss for the right words. Then, instead of verbally responding, he leaned in and kissed her. She had no protest as she deepened the kiss. When he finally parted his lips from hers, she noticed the old twinkle in his eyes. 

           "It was mah fault." She said then reached up and started kissing him again. This was how their fights usually ended.

           ***

           Pyro sat on the couch flipping through stations on the TV. 

           '_Mutants are the real problem_—' An old man yelled into a microphone that a reporter was holding. '_All this stupid crap wouldn't happen if those stupid mutants didn't cause it!_'

           St. John grunted and clicked the '^' button on the remote.

           '_The mutants muddle up our gene pool!_' A woman argued on a stage. '_They're the blame. They should all be eliminated before they cause anymore damage._'

           '_There are good mutants and bad mutants. The good mutants protect us from the bad mutants.' _

           '_If there are no mutants, we don't have to worry about "good" nor "bad" mutants._'

           "Why are you watching that?" Amara asked sitting down next to him. She leaned over and pressed the 'off' button on the remote. The TV went blank. Before St. John could open his mouth to respond, a brick flew through the window. On it written was 'DIE MUTANTS.'

           ***

           "Remy?" A man, probably in his forties, stared at Remy surprised. Rogue studied the older male. He had a mustache and long hair pulled into a ponytail. The man looked at him, then at Rogue, and finally back at him. He gave them both a smile. "It's great t' see y' Remy."

           "Jean-Luc." Rogue noticed Remy tensed up. "'Dis is mon.." He gave a short pause. "Wife.. Rogue." 

           "It's nice ta meet ya, Mista LeBeau." 

           Jean-Luc laughed. "Jus' call me Jean-Luc, Rouge."

           "_Rogue_." She corrected, forcing a smile. She hated when people spelled her name wrong and pronounced it incorrectly. She held out her hand but instead Jean-Luc hugged her. 

           "Come on in." Jean-Luc stepped aside. "I believe y' have some explainin' t' do, Remy."

           Remy grunted.

           ***

           "They're startin' ze picket signs." Immediately after the loud bamf filled the room Kurt appeared. "They are at ze brotherhoods house, too."

           "This is, like, totally awful. They're ganging up around the institute." Kitty ran through the door and into Xavier's office where the other mutants were. 

           "I know how to get rid of 'em!" Pyro smirked taking out of his lighter. Ororo, Charles and Hank gave him a look. "Just kiddin' mates.."

           "I don't get it." Ray spoke up. "We're stronger than them and they act like we should be afraid of them."

           "Stronger?" Bobby almost laughed. "We're most than stronger. I just don't get why they're blaming us for the fire."

           "It's because they have no one else to blame, Bobby." The Professor answered, sighing. "There's been so much 'trouble' with mutant these days, they automatically blame it on us. It's because there's no one else to blame and things get easier when there is someone to blame."

           Logan walked into the office, slamming the wooden door behind him. "All the alarms are set." He muttered. "And Rahne's parents are here. They don't feel the 'institute' is protecting her anymore."

           "You're going to let them take her away?" Roberto suddenly said. "It's not our fault there are mutant haters out there."

           Logan sighed. "We can't stop 'em from takin' her." He looked over at Charles.

           "After she gathers her things, make sure her and her parents use a different exit." Xavier said, staring down at the gathering protesters.

           ***

           "_Twins_? Two of 'em?" Jean-Luc asked surprised as he stared at Rogue's stomach. "Congratulations.. _Merde_.. Two? Are y' sure? Can't wait t' see their powers." He smirked.

           Remy rolled his eyes. "'Deres more t' life 'den mutant powers, Jean-Luc."

           Jean-Luc simply ignored him. "Have y' thought of any names yet, Rogue?"

           "Not really." Rogue answered, feeling uncomfortable with the slight tension between the son and father. "Ah think the names will come when Ah see 'em."

           Jean-Luc nodded. "Their powers are goin' t' be great."

           Both Remy and Rogue shifted in discomfort.

           "Hello?" A female voice called. A young woman with blonde hair walked into the room. 

           "Belladonna, look who has decided t' visit." Jean-Luc said gesturing towards Remy. "I told y' he would find someone. An' look, they're havin' twins."

           Belladonna looked at Rogue's stomach. "Thought so. Remy was never the one for heavy sets." She smirked then coughed. "_Mon dieu_, Due date must be comin' up."

           "Actually—" Rogue spoke up. "Ah still have a few more months." She stood up and looked Belladonna up and down. "So, what's _yoah_ excuse?"

           "Aw, You're a River rat. Recognized the accent." The blonde ignored the other girls comment.

           "An' yoah a Swamp rat."

           "By callin' me 'dat, I believe you are insultin' _your_ man."

           Rogue almost laughed. "When did Ah say he ain't a Swamp Rat?"

           Jean-Luc and Remy exchanged glances.

           ***

           "It's all over the news. How could a small thing turn into such a big thing?" Jubilee asked sighing as she turned off the television.

           "Anti-mutant rallies have been going on for awhile, Jubes. This just set it off even more." Bobby answered turning the television back on. "Just watch some cartoons."

           "Why is it that problems are solved in less than a half hour?" She asked, sighing again. "I wish life was that easy." Bobby nodded and shrugged.

           "This isn't the Brady Bunch. We're not a pack of groovy mutants. We're just mutants living in a hostile world."

           "Wow." The Asian suddenly said. "I've never heard you sound so smart before." He gave her a look but smiled anyway. She scooted over closer to him. "You.. should share some of that intellect." They both leaned their heads in until their lips met. 

           ***

           "No powers." Xavier proclaimed. "In the mansion or out of it. That'll just cause more riots."

           Pyro leaned in towards Amara. "That means if you turn into flame, I'm going to make ya dance, Sheila."

           She grunted.

           ***

           "Did I tell you, Remy? Henri and I got married." Belladonna announced sitting down between him and Rogue. She suddenly felt a hand on her lower back. She smirked. That smirk faded when she ended up on her arse. 

           "Oops." Rogue mumbled sarcastically. "Who's Henri? Male stripper o' what?"

           Before Remy could open his mouth, Belladonna responded. "Henri is Remy's brother."

           Rogue laughed. Hard. "So yoah related ta Remy now?"

           "Did I mention I'm pregnant with his child? Two months." 

           Rogue chuckled. "Could've fooled me." She turned to her 'husband.' "So, how does it feel knowin' yoah brother knocked up yoah ex-fiancée?"

           Jean-Luc suddenly stood up. "Why don't I go get us somethin' to drink? Bella? Rogue? Remy?"

           "No thanks." Belladonna and Rogue said in unison. Remy stood up.

           "Remy t'inks he'll go wit' y'.."

           Jean-Luc leaned towards him. "Y' sure 'tis okay to leave those two alone.. in the same room?"

           "Hell no." It was an up straight answer. No pun intended. "Remy will get 'de drinks. Y', mon père, can stay 'ere."

           "Y' bailin' on me!?"

           "Oui!" No hesitation needed.

           ***

           _Part 2 over. Woohoo. I mean.. :) I liked this chapter! _


	11. Chapter 9 Pt 3

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           Now, Remy knew how Rogue felt when he was "_talking_" to Cody. The Cajun stood in the doorway watching Belladonna and Rogue "_talk_." He was at a safe distance at least.

           "You're a mutant?" Belladonna suddenly asked. "An' what's your _great_ power?"

           '_Don' demonstrate, chére, don' demonstrate.'_ Gambit's mind raced.

           "Ah'll show ya!" Rogue _gladly_ offered and took off her glove. She reached for Belladonna's face but Remy suddenly grabbed her wrist. How he got from the doorway and there in a second was left unexplained. 

           He laughed nervously. "Don'.. Non touchy-touchy."

           "Ah absorb memories an' stuff." Rogue said, jerking away from Remy but gave him a sweet innocent smile. "Too bad Ah can control it now.."

           "Remy fell fo' y' when y' couldn't even touch him?" The blonde asked incredulously. 

           "Yeah.. He was the ultimate player an' Ah was the ultimate virgin." Rogue mumbled sarcastically. She looked down. "But _apparently_ that changed."

           "I'll say." Belladonna suddenly laughed. Her laugh scared Rogue. It reminded her of Pyro's insane laugh. But of course no one could have Pyro's insane laugh.

           "So.." Rogue trailed off. "What kind of blonde bleachin' kit do ya use?"

           "How much peroxide do y' use?" She shot back.

           Once again, Jean-Luc and Remy exchanged glances.

           ***

           "Crikey!" St. John nearly shouted as he walked into the living room to see Jubilee and Bobby making out on the couch. Amara walked up behind him. "Look at that lip-lock." He squinted. "Is that _tongue_? Frost bite!"

           "They're going to need air sooner or later.." Amara said after looking down at her watch. She looked back up at them. "Wow."

           "What's—" Kitty walked into the room. "Ohmigosh! Get a room!"

           "They might take that literally." John mumbled, running his fingers through his orange hair. He wrapped one arm around Amara's waist and winked at her.

           "Whoa." Jubilee said after breaking the kiss. She exhaled deeply. Her breath was visible; it came out like a white puff of fog. 

           John nodded. "Frost bite, eh! I bet 'er tongue is NUMB."

           "You know we can hear you?" Bobby shot at him.

           "'Course Bobby-mate-_dear_!" Pyro's eyes suddenly went watery. "I thought you cared for **ME**. How could you do this to _me_, Bobby-mate-_dear_?" His voice was cracking with (false) emotion.

           Amara and Jubilee exchanged glances.

           ***

           "Mah hair is natural!"

           "So is mine, Skunk-head."

           "Ah'll show ya 'skunk-head'!"

           Remy placed his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "T'ink of 'de kids, Chére."

           She grunted. "They don't mind."

           "_Remy_?" A surprised voice came from the doorway. 

           Remy blinked. "_Henri_?"

           Rogue looked at Belladonna. "The male stripper?"

           Belladonna ignored Rogue and rushed over to her husband. "Henri, darlin', meet Rouge. Remy's wife. They're havin' twins. Two o' 'em!"

           "_Rogue_." Rogue corrected her. She then glanced down at the clock. "Oh gawd. Ah promised Kitty Ah'd call 'er a half hour ago."

           "Y' told 'er 'dat y' would call 'er?" 

           "Jus' ta make sure Ah was still alive."

           Remy tilted and then scratched his head.

           ***

           "How is it out there?" Jubilee asked walking towards the balcony. Pyro stood out on the balcony overlooking Bayville. He just laughed. But it soon faded. She stood next to him. "Why are they wasting their time wandering out there with heavy signs?"

           "'Cause they only use ten percent of their brain power." He answered. He had looked quite serious when he had said it. That was a first. She looked up at him, a little confused. "Oy. You'd think they would go home at night." He suddenly smirked. "I hope they don't light anythin' on fire." He licked his lips. "Or they're in trouble."

           "No powers." She warned. He just grunted. Amara stepped out onto the balcony.

           "The Prof said it isn't a good idea to stand out here." She said quietly. "Jubes.. Your parents are on the phone." Jubilee immediately turned around.

           "_What_?"

           "They don't think it's safe here anymore." Her voice was low. "They're waiting for you at the airport. Logan is going to take you over there."

           "You're not serious." 

           Amara slowly nodded. "Sorry."

           ***

           "Now, What was that numbah.." Rogue trailed off as she tried to remember the institute's phone number. Remy gave her a dull look.

           "Y' don' remember 'de number?"

           "Shh!" She pressed the only keys that came to mind. "Hello? No.. Ah'm fine.. No, really.." She quickly hung up and blinked. Remy looked at her confused. She shrugged. "Somethin' 'bout hot and lonely blondes.."

           "Give me 'de phone!" He took the phone from her and dialed up the institutes' number and then handed her the phone. 

           "Kitty? It's me.. Rogue.. Yeah, Ah'm alive. Ah'll explain later.. Yeah, _stupid_ reasons.. A real stupid bimbo reason." She glanced over at Remy. She suddenly tensed up. "What were those? Ah heard.. gun shots!?" Rogue immediately stood up. "What's goin' on ovah there?" Remy stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "What do ya mean 'nothin' ta worry 'bout'!? Ah don't care if Ah was pregnant with triplets. Ah'm comin' back." She hung up the phone. "We're goin' back ta Bayville."

           ***

           "I ain't leavin' here when they're shootin' guns out there, Chuck." Logan said walking right into Xavier's office. Kitty suddenly phased through the door and Logan.

           "Professor, Rogue called and knows what's going on. She said she's coming back here." 

           "Oh great." Logan mumbled. "Like Rogue isn't already sensitive about all this anti-mutant crap." Jubilee then ran into the room.

           "I'm not leaving!"

           Bobby came in right behind her. "She can't leave!"

           Jean then walked into the room and pushed everyone that stood in her way, out of it by her mind. "They burned down the Brotherhood's house and some are planting bombs into the sewers. Senator Kelly is trying to pass a law on—"

           "In the sewers?" Ororo suddenly asked. "Oh my.. Evan. I must see if he is alright."

           "He can fend for himself, Ororo. Right now we have greater worries." The Professor said. "As soon as Rogue and Gambit arrive, I am closing everything. Everything will be shut down so nothing can get in or out."

           "Defcon four without the whole place self-destructing?" Jean asked and the Professor nodded. "How long will we stay like that?"

           "I don't know, Jean, I don't know." He answered truthfully.

           ***

           "We need ta hurry." Rogue mumbled trying to open the lock of a locker at the airport. They had left their baggage in a locker at the airport. She groaned. "This stupid thing won't open!"

           "Let 'de great Remy see it." He stepped forward; he placed his bare fingertips on the spinner and charged it. The lock exploded. He smirked and dropped the remains. "What did I tell y'?"

           Rogue pulled out the baggage. "Very good, Sugah. Ya get a cookie—Jus' not now."

           "What 'bout milk?" He asked following her down the hall.

           ***

           And hours later, they _finally_ arrived in Bayville. 

           ***

           "Ah'm glad we left the car here." Rogue said walking up to the car. She looked at him. "Do ya have the keys, Remy?"

           "'De keys? I thought y' had 'em."

           Her face fell. "Yoah not serious."

           "Jus' kiddin'.." He took the keys out of his coats pocket. He opened the car doors for them both.

           "Not funny." She mumbled leaning her head against the cool window. "What are ya waitin' foh? Step on the gas an' go!"

           He started the car. '_Only a few mo' months.. only a few mo'.._'

           ***

           "How are we gonna get past all of 'em?" Rogue asked staring at the pack of people. They had left the car up the street and left their baggage in it. "We need a distraction."

           "Go on ahead." 

           "What!?"

           "I can distract 'em." He smiled at her. 

           "Yeah right. Ah ain't leavin' ya."

           "Jus' go on ahead. Don' worry 'bout li'l 'ol Remy. He can fend fo' 'imself." He gave her a slight push. "Jus' go. I'll be right behind y'.. _promise_."

           "Fine." She hesitated then walked towards the side of the mansion and into it's wood-sy area. She heard a slight explosion but kept walking. It was night and the only light in the sky was the full moon. She looked behind her to see if Remy was behind her. He was. She kept walking. Suddenly, she banged into someone—hard. 

           "Are you okay?" The familiar voice asked. Remy then was behind Rogue and helped her to her feet. Rogue's eyes went wide.

           "_Scott_?"

           __

           _I worked HARD on this chapter. A lot of screw up on accents.. oh well.. More explaining in next chapter and such. Read and review!_


	12. Chapter 10

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           Brows were raised. Well, Rogue arched her brows up. Remy really didn't care; He just wanted to get Rogue to safety.

           "Rogue.." Scott stared at her through red shades. His eyes, even through you couldn't see them, were locked on her stomach. 

           "Scott.." She repeated, caught in the moment. She could feel his eyes burning into her stomach. There was some explaining to do. Just not now. 

           "Remy." Remy stated, carefully grabbing Rogue's arm. "Now 'dat we all 'member each other let's get out of 'ere."

           ***

           "Scott.." Jean felt her heart stop. Her stomach went into a fit of flutters and her knees went weak. Her eyes became glossy and her jaw dropped. Her slightly tanned face went ghostly white. 

           "Jean.." He exhaled slowly, staring at her. Rogue was pretty sure if his eyes were visible, they would also be glossy and love-struck. Remy watched amused. A small smirk found it's way on his face as he wrapped an arm securely below Rogue's stomach. Jean suddenly ran towards Scott and jumped right on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

           "Let's get out of 'ere befo' 'dey really start t' show 'dere affections."

           ***

           "Things are getting out of control." Professor sighed heavily. "That is why we're having a lockdown. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

           "How long are we going to have to, like, stay in here?" Kitty asked sitting herself down on the Professor's desk. She folded her arms and eyed Rogue's stomach.

           "Until things out there get settled. Who knows what they're planning next." Ororo answered entering the room besides Beast.

           "Everything is ready, Charles." Hank McCoy announced. "Just need your okay and this place is going to be shut tight."

           "This is ridiculous." Rogue murmured leaning into Remy. She brushed her white fringes out of her face. "We shouldn't be the ones hidin'." Remy whispered something into her ear and then kissed her neck.

           "It's not like ve can't get out of here." Kurt spoke up then **bamf**'d from one side of the room to another. "See? And Kitty can go through valls. So it's not like ve're trapped."

           "We might as well be." Rogue snapped coldly and then broke away from Remy and walked out of the room. No one dared followed.

           ***

           "They just want what's best for me." Jubilee sat against the wall in her bedroom. Bobby threw himself down on her bed and mumbled something under her breath. Things got silent for a while until Bobby looked up and looked at her. Jubilee's head hung low, her dark colored hair fell in front of her face. "I'm not leaving."

           "You have to." He stated dumbly. "If you don't, it'll just cause more problems for the institute."

           She looked up at him with watery eyes. "You want _me_ to leave?" She spoke slowly as she accused him. "_You_ want me to leave." Realization hit in. "You—"

           "I never said I wanted you to leave." He sat up and put his hands up in defense. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, you know?"

           She frowned at him. "No, I don't know." Before he could say anything else, she quickly got to her feet, grabbed her yellow jacket, that had been lazily thrown on the back of a chair, and exited from the room.

           Bobby just sighed in frustration. This was the last thing he wanted.

           ***

           "Are you sure we should play with Gambit's cards?" Amara asked settling herself down on Pyro's bed. He sat across from her with about a foot of space between them.

           "Why not?" He asked not bothering to look up at her as he shuffled the deck. A toothpick was placed firmly between his lips. 

           "What if they blow up or something?" She shifted uncomfortably as she stared at the toothpick. It flicked from side to side by his tongue from inside his mouth. He chuckled at her words. 

           "Oy. I have to admit, I wouldn't be surprised if they did." He suddenly frowned. "Crikey! What is up with this? All the Queens are missing." He arched one brow up. The toothpick fell from his lips. "The _jokers_ aren't even in here." He threw the cards aside. "I don't even want to know."

           ***

           The protesters watched from outside the gate surrounding the mansion as metal shields came down over the doors, windows and walls. They all began talking at once as the place became protected and shielded all around.

           "They're planning something!" Someone yelled from the back. Some nodded instantly while others exchanged confused glances. "They have to be up to something."

           "Probably planning on how to destroy our city s'more!" Another voice chimed in, waving an anti-mutant sign around furiously.

           Things were not going to get any better.

           ***

           "It's kinda freaky." Sam commented walking down the hall between Ray and Roberto. "Ah hope all this takes time away from our trainin' sessions."

           Ray grunted. "Right. Like Logan would let _that_ happen."

           "Logan ain't that bad of a guy. Ah'm sure he'll go easy on us."

           "And why would he do _that_?" Ray's left eye twitched. "If anything he'll work us harder while still managing to throw in a 'bub' here and there. Watch it _Bub_!" He mocked elbowing Sam in the ribs then took off, walking heavily down the hall.

           "Ah think he electrocuted some brain cells." Sam said after witnessing the traumatizing act. Ray nodded in agreement.

           ***

           Remy cautiously entered the room he shared with Rogue. The room was pitch black due to the lack of light coming from outside.

           "They're goin' ta start attackin' us." Rogue said to him when she saw his glowing red eyes. "They're goin' ta take all this the wrong way an' attack."

           "Sometime I t'ink we're bett'r off not savin' 'dere arses." He walked over and sat down next to her. "'Dat way 'dey can see what we really do fo' 'em."

           She suddenly smiled in the darkness. "Ya said 'arses.'" She seemed amused by this, which made Remy chuckle.

           "Y' be easily amused, non?" He got up from the bed, closed the door, turned on a lamp (after stubbing his toe) and then sat back down. "What a work out." 

           "Ah'm goin' ta be givin' birth in a few months." Rogue said as if she just realized it. "What if we're still stuck in here when Ah go inta labor?"

           "Don' be worryin' 'bout that _chére_. Put yo'r mind on oth'r t'ings." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Like what we goin' t' name our won'de'ful chil'ren." He squeezed her shoulder. "Y' don' want 'em to give 'emselves nicknames 'cause 'dere parents gave 'em a stupid name."

           "Are ya statin' somethin' Mista Lebeau?" Rogue suddenly asked, raising a brow. "'Cause if ya're referrin' ta the fact—"

           "Is someone callin' mon name?" Remy suddenly stood up. He covered his mouth and muttered his name. "Oui. I believe someone is! I mus'n keep 'em waitin'." He quickly opened the door and made his way down the hall. Rogue rolled her eyes, as he appeared less than a minute later, winking at her. He walked back in and sat himself down next to her. While Rogue pondered why he was so happy and energetic these days, she noticed the twinkle of happiness showing in his eyes.

           ***

           "The Professah, Storm, _Dog-Breath_ and Beast are in a meetin'." Pyro announced walking towards Amara with his arms full of.. Waxed paper. "That means no supervision!"

           Her brows arched up curiously. "And what's the waxed paper for, St. John?" She pointed to it.

           He looked down then back up at her with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Waxed sculptors!"

           This was going to be interesting.

           ***

           "I'm fine here.. really, Dad, really!" Jubilee stood in the hallway with the phone clutched in her hand. "I'm a mutant, Dad. I belong here. I need to fight for our right. Not _literally_." She rolled her eyes and then flipped her hair behind her shoulder with an aggravated sigh. "Listen to me.. I _want_ to stay here. It _is_ safe. If you want what's best for me then let me make my own decisions." She slowly inhaled then exhaled. "Just listen to me once. I'm old enough—" She felt like throwing the phone. "I'm turning seventeen, _not_ seven." After hesitation from the other side, a smile formed on her lips. "Thanks. I promise—everything is okay." After that they said their goodbyes and she hung up. '_At least I hope it is._'

           ***

           "Y' realize 'dere was really no point in goin' t' N'Awlins?" Remy asked running his hands through his hair. "We were 'dere fo' only a few hours."

           "So?" Rogue asked without looking up at him. She sat on the bed next to him, writing in a notebook. "It wasn't meant ta be a big trip. Ah jus' wanted ta meet yoah daddy.." She placed the end of the pen in her mouth and sucked on the end of it.

           He grunted. "Sure Roguey, sure. Y' not 'dat innocent." He reached over and pulled the pen out of her mouth. "Don' do 'dat. It ruins yo'r teeth an' 'dats mon favorite pen." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "An' don' say y' were suckin' on it 'cause if y' were y'd suck up ink an'.. ink tastes nasty."

           She made a face at him. "Ya are jus' mad it's the pen Ah'm suckin' on an' not ya."

           ***

           _Long enough. That's all you get 'cause I'm lazy and out of ideas for this chapter. But I have the rest of this fic planned. Just not in great details. _

Niteflite  You get a cookie because just by asking _My question is, how did Rogue get over her powers? Just by sheer willpower? _I decided to do a chapter on when R&R met, how she managed to control her powers and stuff like that. Doesn't it sound just NIFTY? 

           Rogue77 I don't even know how many months along Rogue is. That's pretty sad, huh?

           _*scratches head* Hmm.. Any other questions I need to answer? The trip to New Orleans was meant to be short. I don't know why. Anyway! Thank y'all for thanking your time to read my crap-work *and* to review! W00T! It warms my black heart. Har har har. _

_           If anyone cares, I found out that my nationality was Irish and French Canadian today. I laughed so hard. My dad was like "o.O…"_

_           So! Hope ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS liked this crappy chapter that I spent an hour on. Yes, a whole hour! =P_


	13. Chapter 11

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           "Jean an' Scott are spendin' a lot of time in her bedroom." Rogue commented sitting at the kitchen table helping Ororo prepare dinner. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Ah bet they're gonna end up with a li'l bundle of joy befoh ya know it." She then handed the Weather Witch diced up vegetables.

           Ororo nodded, dropped the bits of vegetables in then stirred the bubbling concoction. "Do you ever think about how your life is going to be after the twins are born?"

           "Other than hectic? Naw, not really." She brushed a strand of white hair out of her face. "Ah never even though Ah would have a kid."

           "And now look, you're having two." Ororo set the wooden spoon down next to the pot of soup. "Natural childbirth?"  
  


           Rogue's face deadpanned. "Gimme all the anesthetics ya have. Ah'm bringin' _two_ kids inta this world." She laid her head down on the table and sighed. "Ah can't wait." She mumbled with very little enthusiasm. 

           "You and Remy getting along alright, Child?" Rogue lifted her head up slowly. She wasn't used to Ororo prying like this. She was surprised by the question—Had her or Remy showed any tension between each other? The Southern didn't think so. She still loved Remy, even got used to his perverted mind and comments. He was slowly molding her into him. 

           "Yeah." She answered, a smile forming on her face. "Ah really love 'im ya know."

           Ororo smile and nodded. "I can tell. I remember when he first joined—you weren't too crazy about him then."

           Rogue almost laughed. It was true. She quickly judged him, noting that he flirted with every X-woman and even herself. She was annoyed by all of it, but things changed. "It's hard ta believe that he fell in love wit' me befoh Ah learned ta control mah powers." She smiled at the memories. And rolled her eyes at the memories of his roaming gloved hands. Now he didn't need gloves. _Some things never change_, Rogue thought to herself.

           "You don't use your powers much anymore, I noticed." The African said, picking up the wooden spoon. She started to stir the soup again.

           "Ah like it that way. Ah like mah head without all the company. There's a red light flashing 'Vacancy' in 'ere an' it's stayin' that way. The last thing Ah need is ta have mah powers manifestin' when Ah'm pregnant." She ran her fingers through her white fringes. "Mah body get too weak after it, Ah'd end up havin' a miscarriage o' somethin." She looked away from the back of Ororo's head. "An' Ah don't want that happenin'."

           Ororo turned and stared at Rogue. It was hard to believe this was the sixteen year old who had joined the X-Men years earlier. She was more opened now, unlike back then. _She's going to make a great mother._ Ororo thought, turning back. 

           ***

           "No."

           "Please!"

           "No."

           "Pretty please!"

           "No."

           "With sugar on top?"

           "Absolutely _not_."

           "I'll love ya forever."

           "Nope."

           "I'll buy ya a pony."

           "No."

           "A goldfish?"

           "No."

           "How 'bout a volcano then?"

           "You're going to buy me a volcano?"

           Pyro scratched the back of his head. This was a toughy. "Oy! I can.." He frowned. "Alright, so I can't."

           "Then.. no."

           "Aw, come on 'Mara!"

           "No."

           "I'll give you a cookie."

           She shook her head.

           "Why not?"

           "I'm _not_ powering up so you can make me dance."

           St. John sniffed. His brilliant green eyes got glossy and his lower lip started to tremble. He bashed his eyelashes at her and then sniffed again. "_Puh_-_lease_ 'Mara. For _me_?"

           Amara sighed heavily. How was she going to get herself out of this?

           ***

           "Can't you just forget about it, Jubilee? I said I was sorry. Just learn to forgive and forget, okay?" Bobby asked standing in the middle of Jubilee's room. "I'm glad you can stay. I'm thrilled—"

           "You look like it." She sat on her bed, her arms were folded across her chest and she glared at the older male. Strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face. 

           "Don't act this way, Jubes." He made a fist. A blue light peeked out from the spaces. He then held out a hand, a rose was rested upon his palm. It looked just like a blooming rose bud, except it was see through, and was ice. She rolled her eyes.

           "Is that how you're going to apologize to me? By giving me some sculpture made from your power? Thanks for the effort." She snapped, standing up. She jerked past him and made her way out of the room.

           Bobby sighed and dropped the rose. A piece chipped off from it when it hit the ground. He looked down at it, grunted and then left the room. _Girls. _He huffed, stomping down the hallway. _Don't even appreciate anything these days._

           ***

           "'Dey're really startin' t' piss me off." Gambit mumbled, throwing himself into a chair. A deck of cards was clutched in his fist.

           "The feelin' is mutual, Gumbo." Logan muttered, leaning against Xavier's desk. "I'm startin' to agree with Pyro when he said we should kill 'em all now."

           "Now, now Logan." Hank spoke up. "We have to show them we mean no harm."

           "_Mean no harm_? We've been on his planet this long and now they want to do something about it?" Scott sputtered, throwing his arms up in the air. "This is pathetic."

           "Calm down, Honey." Jean cooed, giving him a small smile. Gambit and Logan exchanged glances. The red head looked over at the Professor. "I still think we should set up a few safe houses. Warren is already getting the one ready, down south."

           "Down south?" That seemed to get Gambit's attention. "Were down 'ere?"

           "Not sure. But he did say to send down at least two people for some help. You can.."

           He shook his head. "I ain't leavin' Rogue."

           "Oh." Jean said quietly. "I'm sure she'd agree to go down with you."

           "_Non_." He gave her a solemn look. "'Dere is already 'nough stress 'ere. Goin' down 'dere would only cause mo'."

           "I understand your concern." She said, even through she clearly didn't. "But the help is needed."

           "I'll go." Jubilee entered the room, shyly. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt under her usual yellow jacket. 

           "You're—"

           "I'm not too young. This is what we've been trained to do and I want to help."

           "I shall go down with her." Hank said, smiling at Jubilee. "There's also a safe house opening in Canada and out more in the West that could use help."

           The Professor did the steeple thing with his hands and exhaled slowly. "I'll gather the others. We need to discuss this all together."

           ***

           "Yoah separatin' us?" Rogue asked; her voice was full of un-certain-ness. The X-Men (and X-Women, those sexist fiends! :o) sat around in the living room. 

           "Mutants need us. Over in California they have two locked up." Hank said, remembering the articles he had read online. "It will not be long before they start conducting experiments." Just about everyone in the room glanced over at Logan when the word 'experiments' was said.

           "What?" He asked, offended. It was the last thing he wanted; for any mutant to get experimented on. He thought about everyone in the room, his family. He would dice up anyone who tried to experiment on them. Literally. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. "Somethin' is burnin'."

           "The biscuits!" Rogue gasped, then tried to sit up but failed. She felt like she was glued to the couch.

           "I'll go. You stay here, Child." Ororo patted her shoulder as she walked past her and down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

           "Ororo and I will stay here with a few of you. Logan will be heading to Canada with Ray, Roberto and Jamie. Bobby, Jubilee and Hank will be going down south." Xavier explained. Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Jubilee tensed up, but no one noticed. Charles looked over at Pyro. "St. John, You, Magma, Jean and Scott will go on the X-Jet and pick up mutants from other countries."

           Pyro frowned. "Why can't I stay here an' protect the institute? Those blokes won't know what hit 'em!"  
  


           "And that's why you're not stationed here." That made a few people in the room smile but it was the truth.

           "How long is all this stuff gonna keep up?" Rogue asked the Professor. Remy could sense the sudden fear in her. He gently put his arm around her shoulders. She would be giving birth in a few short months and the last thing she would want to do is go into labor during the middle of a rally against the existence of mutants. 

           "Right now, the future looks a bit cloudy." Jean answered softly. Rogue was surprised that Jean was even trying to be nice to her. Not that surprised as seeing as how Scott was back. 

           Ororo then walked back into the room. "The biscuits are nothing but charcoal now, but other than that, dinner is ready." Everyone started talking at once as they stood up and made their way out of the room. Rogue and Remy still sat there after everyone left.

           "Y' okay _petite_?" Remy asked, removing his arm from around her. He could tell all of this mutant haters shit scared her, he knew how she loathed her powers (Especially when they were uncontrollable) but he could tell something else was wrong. 

           "Do ya regret ever comin' here, Remy? Do ya think things would be better if we never came here?" She asked, without looking at him. She just stared straight ahead. "Think 'bout how different things woulda turned out if we never came." Now, she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes met his. "Ah love it here. Wit' mah family.. an' ya." 

           He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love y' Roguey." He looked serious and sincere. "An' I want t' marry y'." He kissed her lips softly. "I never want t' lose y' _chére_." 

           Pyro and Magma watched from the doorway, bored expressions were written upon their faces.

           "They act like they're in a bloody soap opera." St. John said, giving a little eye roll. "Where is the dramatic effect of music in the back'round?"

           Amara just sighed. "Who needs to watch television when you have a real life series surrounding you."

           "Welcome to _X-Men; The Real World_." Pyro licked his lips. "Now let's go get somethin' to eat, 'Mara."

           "If Ah could get up, Ah'd kill 'em." Rogue mumbled, looking in the now abandoned doorway. She looked down at her feet. "An' if mah ankles weren't so damn swollen." She allowed Remy to pull her out of the couch. "Ah wish men were the carriers."

           He shook his head. "Y' filles be much stronger 'den us. 'Dat is why y' are 'de one who carries 'de li'l future demons."

           "Ah can't imagine ya wit' a beer gut, sittin' in front of the TV, half on an' half off the couch, eatin' bon-bons an' complainin' 'bout yoah back pains and swollen ankles."

           "Ain't 'de what y' do now? Jus' put me in yo'r place." Her jaw dropped. "Kiddin'! Jus' kiddin' _ma not so petite chére_." 

           "Remy?"

           "_Oui_?"

           "Run foh yoah life."

           Remy gulped. "Way head o' y' Roguey." Just as he was about to make a dash, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

           "Oh mah gawd, Remy." She placed her free hand on her stomach and gasped. "Oh mah.."

           "What? Are y' okay?" He suddenly panicked. 

           "Ah'm fine.." She took her hand from his shoulder, took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "They're kickin'." She smiled. 

           ***

           _This has to be the worst chapter I've ever written. I kept mixing this chapter up with the next chapter to Learning to Trust, which kept confusing me. It's all rather confusing. I just hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm sick. Take that into consideration for ALL the parts that make no sense. I'm a bit delirious. _

_           Read and review. :)_


	14. Chapter 12

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           "I still can't believe I'm goin' t' be a _père_." St. John rolled his eyes. Remy was like a brother to him but there was times he felt like throwing his friend on the barbeque.  Remy went on, talking about something, which just made St. John feel like bashing his head into something. Since he wasn't close to anything hard enough for his head to bash into, he let out a load groan.

           "My arm! Crikey! It's gone _numb_!" He explained, clutching his right arm. "I think I'm havin' a heart attack!"

           Remy just gave him a lame look. "I can take a hint, homme."

           "Good. 'Cause you were borin' the stuffin' outta me!" Pyro said, exhaling with a sigh of relief. 

           "I'm really getting' t' be 'dat borin'?" Remy asked, frowning. 

           "Don't frown, mate. It happens to the best of us." He patted his friend's shoulder. "You have some major self-esteem problems."

           "St. John?"

           "Yeah?"

           "Run."

           The pyromaniac took off with a head start.

           ***

           "I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him_!" Jubilee threw herself down on her bed but missed it and ended up landing hard on the floor. Amara didn't even bother looking at the younger girl as she went through her closet for something to wear. 

           "Aren't you leaving tomorrow with him and Hank?" She asked, picking up her brush that was laying on her bed and started brushing her long dark hair. 

           "Don't remind me." The Asian groaned, picking herself up off the ground. She then flopped herself down on her bed, not missing it this time. She looked up at Amara. "Maybe I should stay home. What if I'm gone for a long time and miss Rogue giving birth to the twins?"

           "Rogue still has a good three months until she gives birth. You're going to be here." She set down the brush and sighed. "I'm just glad I get to spend some time with Pyro."

           Jubilee grunted. "Must be great to have a boyfriend who loves you back and wants to be with you."

           "He's not my boyfriend!" Her cheeks burned red. Not literally. "We're just.. close friends.. We have a good relationship!"

           "Pfft." The other girl muttered with an eye roll. "You love him." 

           "He wants to make me dance."

           Jubilee sat up, almost immediately. "In what kind of way?"

           "When I power up he can make me.. _dance_."

           "Don't you want to..?"

           "He manipulates me!" 

           "He _whats_ you?!" 

           Amara opened her mouth to respond but stopped. This was going to take a while to explain. "Well you see, Pyro's power is to.."

           ***

           "So, we're stayin' 'ere?" Rogue asked, spooning her away into a pint of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream. "Ah could be a help out there. No one messes wit' a pregnant woman." 

           Remy smirked at the sight of Rogue, with a 'beer belly' sitting there eating ice cream. He wished he had a camera. "We stayin' 'ere wit' Xavier, Stormy, an' a few o' 'de X-Men recruits."

           "Mah ankles are swellin' up." She suddenly complained, making a face. "An' mah back hurts." She looked down into the small carton of ice cream. "Ah blame you."

           "'De ice cream?" Remy said, uncertain. Rogue looked up at him with her grey-green eyes. They both blinked at the same time. 

           "What?" She asked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. She looked back down at the ice cream, which was starting to melt. Just the look of it, and the feel of the coldness against her fingers made her feel nauseas. She stood up—struggled to and yet succeeded and dropped the carton of ice cream. Her hand shot up and was placed over her mouth. Remy knew what was about to happen; he quickly helped Rogue to the bathroom.

           ***

           "Where's Rogue?" Jubilee asked, noticing that Remy was leaning up against the wall in the hallway. 

           "Throwin' up 'er kids." He mumbled, running a hand through his messy copper colored hair. Bags were starting to form under his eyes, which were starting to become more noticeable. They seemed to make him appear older than he was. 

           "They're your kids, too." Jubilee said, cracking a smile. "It takes two to tango." Remy just looked at her, his face emotionless. "You look like hell."

           A small smile formed on his lips. "T'ank y', petite." His unshaved chin gave his face an older characteristic, which didn't help the forming bags or his cheekbones. If his eyes weren't black, Jubilee was sure they would be blood shot. 

           "Why?" The teenager asked him, her dark eyes full of innocence. He looked at her, his red eyes meeting hers. She shuddered in her yellow jacket, suddenly feeling cold. 

           "Been worried." He said in a low voice. He turned away from her, as if he were ashamed to make eye contact. "'Bout Rogue an' _mon_ unborn children." He bit down on his lower lip. "I jus' don' want anythin' t' happen t' 'em, y'know?" This time, he looked at her, making direct eye contact.

           The Asian's heart raced. She was surprised he was talking to her, especially about stuff like this. She was used to being treated like a child, being criticized and never being took serious. Right now, for what seemed like the first time in years, she had nothing to say. The look in Remy's eyes made her pulse rate increase even more. She even felt, perhaps guilty now knowing the young Cajun most likely lost sleep at night worrying about the future. She never imagined Gambit like this, but he wasn't Gambit. He was Remy. 

           Down the hall, the bathroom door opened and Rogue staggered out, groping the wall. She looked at the two, and gave them a weak smile. "Ah think Ah jus' threw up three weeks worth of food."

           Jubilee watched as Remy walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped a supporting arm around her. He whispered French phrases into her ears, and she seemed to smile at that. Together they walked away, in the opposite direction of Jubilee but her eyes were set on the couple. It had hit her. Reality. How things now would affect the future, and that was what Remy worried about. She suddenly found herself fighting back tears. 

           With slow and small steps, she turned around and walked down the hall, towards the staircase. Her legs seemed to turn into lead as she climbed each stair, and by the time she reached the top, her stomach became fluttery. She walked towards Bobby's room, and set her hand down on the brass knob. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. 

           ***

           "We're leavin' tomorrow mornin'." Pyro proclaimed walking into Amara's bedroom. His nose was scrunched up and his arms were crossed. He was surprised to see Amara laying on her bed, with her eyes half closed. "You sleepin' 'Mara?" He asked, loudly. 

           "No." He heard her whisper. "Just thinking, John." She looked up at him with a small smile pressed upon her lips. He heard the door shut them heard his feet drag across the carpet towards her bed. She felt him climb into her bed and lay next to her. His body heat made her shudder, but also made her smile widen. He heard her inhale then slowly exhale, as if it were her last breath. He slid an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

           "Damn." He whispered into her ear. Suddenly feeling tired. "You really start the fire in my heart, She'." She could sense his grin, and his awful pun. 

           "I know." She mumbled, rising her head to look up at him. The only light that was on in the room was the lamp that was set on a table next to her bed. He lowered his head a little and gently pressed his lips up against hers. After the short kiss, he felt Amara wrap her arms around him. He just placed his hand on her side and neither of them said a word. It wasn't long until they both fell into a soft sleep.

           ***

           Rogue sat next to Remy on the couch. She leaned up against him, with his one arm placed protectively around her shoulders. They both stared into the fireplace. Their minds set on everything but the burning fire. It wasn't long until Rogue fell asleep. Remy just looked down at her, admiring her and the way the fires light glowed against her skin. He gently kissed her forehead.

           "Love y' Rogue." He whispered, resting his head on top of hers. He stared off into the fireplace, his thoughts were set on the future.

           ***

           "Jubilee." Bobby whispered when she walked into his room. Her face looked serious and her eyes looked glossy. 

           "I don't hate you." Her voice was as low as a whisper. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

           He just shrugged. "Me too." They both just sat there, without exchanging words. More than an hour later, when Jubilee stood up, she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

           "I'm going to bed. I--." She smiled at him. A sincere smile. "Thank you." She turned on her heel and started to the leave the room, but stopped when she reached the door. "I'm just starting t realize things."

           "Like what?" He asked staring at the back of her head. She turned around, facing him.

           "About all the anti-mutant crap. I mean, I know what was going to happen but now, everything seems to be getting.. worse. Safe houses for mutants? Why do we have to hide?" 

           "Because our genes fucked up the gene pool." Bobby mumbled _coldly_ and sarcastically. "In a month or two, there's going to be a meeting."

           He had her attention. "A meeting?"

           "Final decision on mutants. I heard the Prof talking about it. It's going to be the first meeting where they allow mutants to speak up for their side." He looked down at the floor. "It's like a debate for our freedom."

           Jubilee walked back over to him and sat back down on his bed. "I can't wait." She said dryly. "I can't wait."

           ***

           The next morning, Rogue woke up next to Remy. He was laying on his side, facing her with his arm wrapped around her stomach. His face was buried into his feathery pillow and his face was relaxed; He looked at peace. The corner of her lips tugged back. He looked like a sleeping child with a five o'clock shadow. 

           "Swamp rat." She smirked, almost feeling the need to laugh. She missed their bickering dissents. That's when she remembered what was going on. How they were practically in a lockdown. Something didn't feel right. She had a feeling in her gut that something was going to happen. She just didn't know what. 

           "Y' okay?" She noticed the Cajun looked at her through one opened eye. 

           "Ah'm fine." Rogue answered with a smile to let him know she was serious. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Jus' go back ta bed, _Sugah_. An' 'member that Ah can tell when ya use yoah empath powers on me. Doesn't work." He just grunted in return, closed his eye and slowly fell back into a soft slumber. 

           __

           _I'm not going to make a comment on this chapter.. _

_           But I am going to answer some reviews! Why? Because I can. _

elf-princess4 _Here's more for ya._

Rogue77 _See, there's some Pyro/Amara in here that sucks because it's so OOC.. but that's okay, right? Have to give her another month or two before the water breaks. I'm still deciding on where and when it should break. :)_

Lightspeed Suzuka  _I'm not really familiar with Pete Wisdom so no Kitty/Pete. There will be a sequel after this though._

Roguie-89 _Did you say don't update if I'm going to have very annoying author notes? Uh, This is my fanfic. Anyone can diss it and I won't give a shit but when you call my A/Ns ANNOYING, then I get offended._

Ishandahalf _I overheard Pyro saying he was going to buy you a pink unicorn for Christmas. Shh. ;)_

Gothic Cajun _I think I just realized Kitty wasn't in this chapter. *scrolls chapt* Oh well. Yeah, she's got a big mouth (and is a loudmouth) in LTT. I never really realized that._

Lupine Draconis _I'm glad that you're loving it. I hope I didn't kill it yet. _

Anonymous that has a blank name _The last chapter hates me for insulting it. It has disowned me. :( I think I killed the Amara/Pyro-ness in here. Dammit._

Kagii _I think the last chapter was better than this, and I still hate that chapter. Damn. I'm going to try to love the next chapter. _

Denial _Amara and Pyro are in denial (Haha, I'm so bad at puns) and don't realize what they're doing. Now they do. _

Panther Nesmith _I'm well. :) 'Cept for many in the head. I've unconfused myself. Hip hip, Hooray!_

_           Alright, that's enough. Don't want the a/n to be longer than the fic. I don't answer reviews much, so I probably won't answer 'em again for a while._

_           Enjoy.. and review! :)_


	15. Chapter 13

***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _There was way too much 'fluff' in the last chapter. Because of that, there will be no 'fluff' in this chapter._

           Just kiddin'. :P 

_           I've been neglecting Jamie (and a few others) for a while now. He (and they!) actually has a part in this fic now.. which won't come till the end of the chapter.. :|_

_           By the way, THIS IS A COMBINED CHAPTER! Don't expect any more chapters as long as this.._

           __

           "This is it?" Jubilee stood in the back alleyway to an old, small abandoned building. "Sheesh, talk about a tight squeeze." A soft breeze went by, making her shudder and look around, alarmed. Both Hank and Bobby noticed how tense, yet jumpy, she had gotten since Scott, in the X-Jet, dropped them off. 

           "It's underground, Jubilee." Hank said, giving her a smile. An image-inducer was placed around his wrist and gave him the appearance of himself, when he looked human. Most of the students were dumbfounded when he put it on, before liftoff because they were used to his beast-like appearance. 'Just incase we run into humans down south,' he had explained. "We mustn't underestimate Charles, he knows what he's doing." He walked towards the backdoor. "Follow me."

           Jubilee followed in behind him, with Bobby besides her, his arm found it's way around her waist as they walked into the building. "Anything wrong?" They asked each other in unison. Hank glanced back at them, an amused _expression was written upon his face but he just turned back.

           "You've been quiet." She whispered to him, as they walked into the dark building. 

           "So have you." He said, giving her side a little squeeze. She felt him pull her closer to him. They continued to follow behind the Beast, walking together as if they were connected by the hip. 

           "I know it's somewhere around here.." They heard Hank murmur; he turned back to them. "There's a hidden staircase leading to downstairs."

           "Not upstairs?" Jubilee asked, her voice sounded cold. "Gee, and here I thought we were going to do the whole 'The Diary of Anne Frank' thing." She bit down hard on her bottom lip, wishing those words hadn't sounded so cruel. Before she could say anything else, Hank found the hallow wall, which opened up and led down stairs. He took a flashlight from the duffel bad that was thrown over his shoulder and led them down. "This isn't obvious at all.." The teenaged girl mumbled groping the wall as she carefully walked down the stairs. 

           ***

           Amara sunk low into her seat, feeling bored. A wave of anxiety passed through her as she tapped her fingers against the cool leather armrest. She was buckled into the seat, playing with the X-buckle with her free hand.  She slowly exhaled and began pounding her fingers harder against the armrest. Beads of perspiration started to pop out above her eyebrows. Nausea seemed to pass through her stomach with each breath she took. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were now half closed. She didn't even bother to move when she felt someone slid into the seat next to her.

           "You alright 'Mara?" A gentle voiced with a tint of Australian accent asked. "You don't look so good.." He trailed off; his dark green eyes studied her face. 

           "Land.." She mumbled; her fingers stopped tapping. "I need.. land. I need to get to land." She felt like her X-uniform was trying to swallow her up in the spandex. 

           "Scott, we have to turn back." She heard Jean yell, her voice was almost in a frantic. "Just take deep breathes, Amara. I'm sorry we forgot, what happens to you when.." But Amara never heard the rest of the sentence as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

           ***

           Rogue sat in the living room with her feet propped up on the table. A pillow was placed between the couch and her lower back. She was wearing a dark green nightshirt that stopped mid-thigh with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. Jamie walked into the room, carrying a glass of iced tea, another Jamie came in behind him, carrying a sandwich, and another Jamie, behind the second one was carrying a package of cracker. Another Jamie, Jamie, number four, walked in with nothing. He walked over to Rogue. The seventeen year old was supposed to leave with Logan, but he (Logan) had decided to go alone. 

           "Do you need your pillow to be fluffened?" He asked, giving her a big smile. The Southern shook her head no.

           "No, Ah'm find in tha' compartment, thanks." The other Jamie's then set down whatever they had in their hands and combined back into one. Well that never got old. 

           "Just tell me if you ever need anything." He said, leaning down and giving her a small hug and a peck that was supposed to go on her cheek but missed and got the corner of her eye.

           "Makin' yo'r moves on _mon_ woman, eh Multiple?" Jamie spun around to see Gambit standing there, with his arms crossed. "Sorry homme, But I already left mon mark on 'er."  
  
  
  


           Before Jamie could say anything, or ask anything, Rogue spoke up. "Left yoah _mark_ on me?" Now, she crossed _her_ arms. He cleared his throat and she looked down at her stomach. "Oh." She took Jamie's hand and (just about forced) sat him down. She placed his hand on her stomach. "Want ta feel 'em kick?" She placed his hand on the side of her stomach. He could feel the slight movement beyond the surface of her flesh. "They're bruisin' mah organs up." She mumbled after he took his hand away. She took her feet off the table. 

           "Must be weird.. having two babies growing inside your stomach."

           "Technically," Remy suddenly spoke up. "It's not 'er stomach. Her stomach is up in 'er chest. The baby grows in 'er—"

           "_Mm_, this iced tea is good, Jamie." Rogue commented, sipping the glass of iced tea. She had somehow managed to lean over and grab it. She glanced up at Remy, who had caught her glance, and smirked at her. She smiled and looked down into the glass. 

           "I'm going upstairs. Need anything Roguey?" Jamie asked, standing up. The Cajun raised a brow. What made this younger male think he was not capable of taking care of his girlfriend's needs? 

           "No thank ya." Rogue said, giving him a thoughtful smile that didn't disappear until he vanished from the room. 

           "I t'ink someone has a crush on _mon chére._" She heard Remy say out loud, as if it were to no one in particular. 

           "Jealous?" She teased with an eye roll.

           "Oui. 'Dat kid brings true meanin' t' bein' in mo' places 'den one." He paused. "O' somethin' of 'dat sort."

           ***

           "Doesn't this look like a homely place." Jubilee stated sarcastically as she looked around in the surrounding areas. "Dust. Cobwebs. More dust." She sneezed, "And even more dust."

           Bobby looked around with the flashlight. He made a face. "And even more cobwebs. Y'know, where there's cobwebs, there's.."

           "Spiders." A new voice joined in. They both spun around to see a figure leaning against the doorframe. They both shined their flashlights in on his face. "Ah, c'mon, do you have to do that?" He snapped, annoyed.

           "Ray!" Jubilee gasped, dropping her flashlight. When it hit the ground, the light blinked off. "_Oh my god_! What are you doing here?"

           "I'm here for the free donuts and coffee." He muttered, sarcastically. "The Prof told me to come down here and help you guys out. Now," He looked around, "Where's Hank? Probably trying to get the light to work?" He didn't wait for an answer; "I'll go help him with that." He started to walk away but then paused, "Where exactly.. is he?"

           "I'll take you to him." Jubilee generously offered with no hesitation. She grabbed Bobby's flashlight, "Thank you Bobs." And they both were gone before he could say anything.

           "Alright." He said into the darkness, "Something just happened.."

           ***  


           "I'm fine."

           "You didn't look fine."

           "Well, Now I'm fine."

           "Fine? _Hot_, or _Smokin'_ is a word I'd use.."

           "Enough puns." Rogue mumbled walking into the med lab. Amara was propped up on a bed, laying on top of the white thin blankets. "How are you feelin', Amara?"

           "Better." She said, giving Rogue a smile to show she really was. "A lot better. I just don't do well on air planes, or boats.."

           "In other words, you start ta feel sick whenever yoah not on land?"

           "Pretty much, yeah." She was about to ask where Hank was, but then remembered he wasn't even in the state. "How are the kids?"

           "What ki—Oh." She looked down at her stomach and grunted. "Jus' fine. Ah think they're gonna grow up ta be mutant soccer players."

           "By then we're probably gonna have our own team." St. John muttered coldly and crossed his arms. The look on his face was serious, which was something you didn't see much. He looked at Rogue and frowned. "Sorry Ro', I know ya ain't partial to that kinda talk." 

           "S'all good, John." She gave him a small smile. "If ya need anythin' Amar', Jus' ask Jamie o' mah wonderful future-husband." She patted John's shoulder. "Actually, Ah'm sure John would love ta be yoah servant." The mother-to-be then made her way out of the room before the pyromaniac could respond.

           And in response, St. John raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

           ***

           "This place is gettin' even mo' an' mo' crowded everyday. An' 'dis is supposed t' be when everyone leaves." Remy mumbled to himself as he took out his lighter and lite up the end of his cigarette that was placed between his lips. He was sitting up on the roof, alone. He knew there was no way Rogue could make it up on the roof without some kind of flying power, so, he just planned on finishing up his cigarette and going back inside. For some reason he suffered separation anxiety when away from her more than a few minutes. _'De Prof is gonna kill me if he finds out I be up 'ere. _He said looking around. The night air was silent. No protestors were yelling, waving signs, and being as annoying as ever. He wasn't used to this. The Cajun winced as he stood up. He had managed to hurt his back when escaping from one of the three ways out of the institute. Of course he managed to pick the hardest one to get out of. With a small flick of the fingers he tossed the cigarette, that wasn't even half finished, out into the lawn and made his way back into the mansion.

           ***

           It wasn't long until the lights were on. Not long at all. Now the secret oversized basement had 

electricity. Bobby just sat against a wall, bored. He wished he hadn't come. This was boring. Positively, absolutely boring. 

           "Splendid job Ray." 

           '_Splendid job Ray._' Bobby mocked to himself. He crossed his arms and looked up at Jubilee who was standing next to the Beast.

           "So now what?" He heard her ask. Her hands were placed on her hips and her hair was now pulled up into a ponytail. 

           "Lets just start cleaning this stuff up." Hank said, taking his laptop out from his duffel bag. "I have some work to do. Just call for me if anything jumps out at you. Only if it bites you though." He disappeared into the next room. 

           "Such a caring guy, That Hank is." Ray commented, with an eye roll. He looked over at Bobby who was sitting there. "Hey Bobby." He noticed his sullen mood. "Long no see, eh?"

           "I guess." The other male mumbled, looking down. He blinked a few times and then stood up. "And I guess we have a lot of work to do, huh?"

           "C'mon guys. Lets get this placed together without making it a _winter wonderland_." Jubilee looked around the room, at the dust, old broken furniture, and the cobwebs. "Oh god, screw this. Lets go set some ice cream."

           ***

           "Do you guys think they know we're mutants?" Jubilee stood between Ray and Bobby as they walked down the street. 

           "We do kind of stick out." Bobby said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, you're wearing a bright yellow jacket, and Ray, well.." He gestured to the other male, "He speaks for himself." He coughed, "And his hair.."

           "Don't mess with the hair." Ray warned, his left eye twitched. "Unless we're wearing signs on our backs saying '_Kick us—we're mutants_!' no one should have any idea."

           "Or they might get the idea from us talking about it." Jubilee said through clenched teeth as she smiled at a passing woman.

           "This is going to be a long day." They said in unison.

           ***

           **… Just about a month later at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters…**

           "Alex!"

           "Sorry man." The blonde looked down at the pieces of a vase that used to be whole. He grinned down at it stupidly. "Heh. I blew it up." He scratched the back of his head. "This wasn't a rare and priceless antique was it?"

           "Yes." His older brother glared down at him. "It was expensive, too."

           "Be nice, Scott." Rogue mumbled, walking down the hallway. She looked at Alex. "Don't worry 'bout it, Al. The Prof will jus' get another one from his hidden stock room that's filled with replicas of that."

           "Where are you going?" Scott asked as she walked down the hall. He knew they had a meeting with the Professor in a few minutes.

           "Ta piss fo' the nine millionth time taday." 

           ***

           "You know.." Kitty trailed off, looking up at Piotr. "You don't always have to be, like, in your metal form." She felt incredibly short standing next to him. He just looked down at her. His face was expressionless and emotionless. She gave him a wide smile. He just turned his head away. Her smile faded. "It's been totally quiet here since the others left. I hear the safe houses are effective." He just looked straight ahead as they continued to walk down the hall. His steps nearly shook the ground and left prints in the rug. "What do you think the Professor wants to talk about?" Now, he looked down at her. "Oh right. The whole anti-mutant thing."

           "Have you guys seen John?" Amara asked, walking quickly down the hall, towards them. She was wearing her uniform and snapping shut the X-buckle to the belt around her waist. Her brown hair flowed out around her shoulder. The ends were neatly trimmed and dyed a fading red color. 

           "Nope." Kitty answered, with a smile shrug. Piotr gave her a vague shake of his head. The younger brunette gave out a frustrated sigh and walked past them, stomping her feet. "Sometimes I think her power really suits her.." She looked up at Piotr. He gave her a nod, in agreement.

           ***

           "Can I get you anything?" Seeing Jamie's smiling face wasn't something Rogue wanted to see after coming out of the bathroom. He was taller than her now. He used to be nearly half her sized and now, here he was, finally bringing the appearance of man into Multiple Man. 

           "Mah wonderful boyfriend would be nice."

           He gave her a bizarre look. "I don't think I can fill in those shoes, Rogue."

           It look her a minute to realize he hadn't fully understood her. "Can ya go get me Remy?"

           "Is something wrong?"

           "Yeah."

           "You're going into labor!?"

           "No."

           His face fell. He raised his brows beneath his brown fringes. "Then what?"

           She looked around, her hands placed on her stomach. "Do ya see Remy?"

           Jamie looked around. "No."

           "That's the problem."

           "That he's not here?"

           "Yeah.." She felt like giving him a cookie. "Now, go get him. And hurry! Be quick—like a bunny on crack!" (A/N—_That was for you, Ish_)

           "Watch." She watched as he split into two. 

           Her jaw hung, empathizing on her dull expression. "Wow. Ah've never seen some do that befo'." She said sarcastically.

           '_Mutants—Final warning. Get to my office. We have serious matters to discuss._' Xavier's voice broke into their thoughts.

           "At least now we don't have to look for Remy." Jamie said with a lopsided grin as he went back into one. In silence, they walked to the Professor's office. 

           ***

           It was really starting to get crowded in Charle's office. Everyone sat around, waiting to hear what the Professor had to say. The minute Rogue walked into the office, Remy walked over to her. Kitty, who was still standing next to Piotr laughed.

           "Man, You can't keep those two away from each other." She said to him, and laughed again. "I hope I find true love like that. What do you think?" He just looked down at her, stared at her for a few seconds and went back to looking straight across. She crossed her arms, and then poked his side, lightly. He didn't even feel it. She then phased her hand through him a few times, to get his attention. He still looked straight across. "Piotr?" Now, he looked down at her. "Humph!" She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

           "Vhut?" He asked, staring down at the back of her head. His Russian accent came out thick. He felt confused by the girl's actions.

           "You're, like, ignoring me!" She turned around and glared up at him with her arm stills crossed. 

           He blinked. "I.. am?"

           "Duh!" She paused. "Wow, that's.. just, like, the most you've said to me since you got here."

           Before he could say anything else, Charles wheeled into the room, Ororo walking besides him. "Good. I see you're all here. Hank, Logan and the others will be coming back today."

           "What? Why?" Scott asked, dumbfounded. "Nothing has changed out there."

           "But it will." The Professor said solemnly. "Today is the day that things will change." Before anyone could say anything else, he went on. "If they will change for the best, or the worst, I do not know."

           ***

           "Since we've been here, we've had three mutants come here." Jubilee commented sitting on a table, "and none of them stayed longer than one night. The only reason they stayed was because of the free food."

           "Meh, stupid new Mutant tax. Isn't that illegal?" Bobby asked dropping cubes of ice into his soda. 

           "Not until they decide what to do with us." Ray said, walking into the room. "They're not considering us 'humans' so they can do whatever they want until SOMEONE does something about it."

           "I can we can be very useful. Ray, with your powers, you could save a lot of money on batteries, and Bobby, you can save a lot of money on.. ice cubes, and I can, well, save a lot of money on fire works on the 4th of July." 

           "Doesn't that sound promising." Ray said, with an eye all. "Some things never change about you Jubes."

           "I could say the same thing for you, Ray." She said coldly, not making eye contact with him. "Maybe you should remove that stick from your—"

           "Are you guys done packing?" Hank asked, walking into the room. He turned on his imagine inducer and looked at the three of them.

           "Some more than others." The female retorted, picking up her X-signature duffle bag. "He isn't coming back with us, is he?" She eyed Ray.

           "Of course. He is part of the team." Hank said, not fully comprehending the situation. Jubilee just grunted and walked out of the room. The blue Beast just shrugged at Ray and Bobby and left the room. 

           "What's with you and Jubilee?" Bobby asked, setting his empty glass down on a table. Ray just shrugged at him. "If you don't tell me, I'm sure Jubes will." The other male shrugged again. "You two used to get a long.. quite well."

           "You don't know." He looked at him surprised.

           "Know what?"

           "We used to date."

           "Date?" His voice squeaked.

           "You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"               

           "Why'd you two break up?"

           "None of your business." And before Bobby had a chance to say something else, Hank hurried into the room.

           "We don't have much time. The meeting for the debate of mutants is tonight."

           ***

           "Are y' okay?" Remy asked, softly rubbing Rogue's back. She laid her head on his shoulder; her stomach was pressed up against his side. They both sat on the bed in their bedroom. 

           "Fine." She mumbled, sitting up straight, detaching herself from him. "Do ya have ta go?" She asked as he sat up. He chuckled as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a new shirt.

           "It's only fo' a few hours, Roguey. An' y' can still come." He grimaced at the last part; he didn't want her to go. "Want me t' make sure someone stays 'ere wit' y'?"

           "Nah. Jamie already said he would." He made a face as he pulled his shirt off. "What is that supposed ta mean?"

           "'Dat kid—" She cleared her throat, "'Dat _teenager_, has barely been 'round but fo' 'de past five weeks, he's been everywhere."

           "O' course he has. He can multiply himself."

           "Y' know what I mean." He mumbled, putting on the new shirt. He took out sunglasses from his jeans pocket and slipped them on. "How do I look?"

           "Like someone who is hiding somethin' since they're wearin' sunglasses at night."

           "Scott wears 'em."

           "If he didn't, there'd be no Earth."

           "Point taken."

           "Good, now c'mere." He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. She took off his sunglasses and flung them across the room. "Show off yoah beautiful eyes." 

           "Maybe I will scare some children an' old people."

           "But that's only a benefit." She said, kissing the side of his mouth. "Jus' try not ta charge anythin' up an' throw it at _unexpectin'_ people."

           "What if 'dey are _expecting_?"

           "Remy.."

           ***

           "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe a few should only go." Ororo said, closing the door to Xavier's office. They both stood (well, erm, one stood and one sat) alone in there. 

           "Hank, Jubilee, Bobby and Ray will be arriving here shortly. Since Hank has search warrants out for him, he will stay here and keep an eye on the others."

           "So, Scott, Jean, Alex, Roberto, Piotr, Kitty, John, Amara, and Gambit are all coming with? Jamie and Rogue are staying here? Won't it be best if Gambit stays here with Rogue? You know that after being separated for so long, they somehow manage to be together. Shouldn't she come with us?"

           "You know how Rogue feels about all of this. It would only add stress, and that's the last thing we need, Ororo."

           "Char—"

           "Enough said. It is time to go."

           ***

           "They're letting _him_ go?"

           "They're letting _me_ go?" Pyro and Amara looked at each other, both dumbfounded. 

           "Ah have a feelin' they're gonna regret it." She looked over at Amara. "Make sure ya keep any lighters of his.. here." She turned back to Pyro. "An' if ya cause any trouble, yoah gonna be in even mo' trouble.. with _me_."

           "Aww." He gave her a wide, goofy grin. "I care fo' ya too, Roguey!" 

           "Ah bet." She mumbled, with an eye roll. "Jus' keep yoah cool."

           "Pun." He stated, half-shocked. "Bad pun."

           Rogue glanced over at Amara. "You have yoah work cut out fo' ya."

           ***

           Kitty phased into the X-jeep, and slid into the empty space next to Piotr, who was in his flesh form. "Why aren't we taking the jet?"

           "I t'ink vhat vould be noticeable." He said, looking down at her. "Ve don't vant to add any extra attention to ourselves, right?"

           "I guess." She said, feeling surprised that he talked to her. "And it's only on the other side of town, so I guess taking the jet would be kind of stupid."

           "Kind of? Plus, Logan went to go pick Hank and the others up in it." Scott asked, getting into the driver's seat. He didn't wait for her to say anything else. "Everyone buckled up? We don't want to be late."

           "We should be fashionably late." Amara said from the seat behind Kitty and Piotr. "I didn't dress up for nothing."

           "And they call me crazy." Pyro mumbled, nudging her in the side with his elbow. He then reached down, picked up a piece of paper, crumbled it into a ball and threw it at Scott's head. It bounced off. "C'mon ya bloody bloke, lets get a move on!"

           ***

           Remy kissed Rogue on the forehead as he got up and walked towards the door. "Don' worry _mon chére_, I'll be back in a few hours."

           "Ah know." He heard her mumble from her spot on the couch. "They're leavin' so ya hurry." He nodded and turned around just as he heard her exhale sharply.

           "Y' okay?"

           "_Fine_." She said quickly, without looking at him. "Jus' bring back good news."

           "I'll try," He said, walking out into the main hall and towards the door. "I'll try."

           ***

           "So you'll be here in about ten minutes?" Jamie asked Hank into the communicator. "Alright.. see you guys soon." He clicked the 'off' button. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since the others left and he was growing with anticipation. "Rogue?" He called out, wanting to tell her Hank and the others would be there shortly. He received no answer from her. "_Rogue_." He called out again. His voice seemed to echo in the mansion. 

           "Yeah?" He heard her answer softly from upstairs. He walked up the stairs, very cautiously as if something was going to jump out at him. When he reached the top, she was walking out of the bathroom, wearing different clothes than she was earlier. Her hands were placed under her stomach and she looked at him with a weird expression written upon her face.

           "Are you.." He asked, trailing off. Her face was beginning to look flush. "Okay?" His voice squeaked out the words. 

           "Ah'm—" She started to say but cut herself off. She winced in pain. "Oh gawd."

           "Something is wrong—" He started to say, feeling his heart start to race.

           "Why thank ya Mista Obvious." She said and then groaned. "Ah'm havin' contractions."

           "Are you sure!?"

           She just blinked.

           "Oh shit."

           "Ah know." She said, rubbing the sides of her stomach. "Oh gawd."

           "Go lay down, I'll go, um, get the others." He looked around nervously. "How long can you wait."

           Her face defaulted. "Ah'll jus' press mah legs tagether ta buy us time."

           "You can do that?"

           "No!" She yelled, trying not to get angry. "Go try ta get Remy, o' someone."

           "Do we have time?"

           "I don't know." She mumbled, wincing again.

           "Then I think—"

           "Jamie, DO NOT ARGUE WITH A WOMAN IN LABOR!"

           ***

           _To be continued!_

_           I screwed up on two storylines in here, but that's okay. Just ignore any knowledge.. Nevermind._

_           Read and review!_


	16. Chapter 14

          ***

          Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution__

          __

          Rogue laid down on her bed, propped up on pillow supporting her from behind. She was breathing hard and did not look happy.

          Jamie, on the other hand, paced around outside her room on the communicator trying to get someone, whether it be Hank, the Professor or even Logan. By the twentieth time he passed her door, he finally appeared in, checking up on her. "You okay?"  

          She glared at him and blew a strand of white hair out from her face. "What do you think?" Her voice came out calm, even as she continued to breathe harder and harder. "Where is the goddamn man that did this to me?"

          The brown haired teenager sighed and then gulped. "I'm trying, I'm trying." He suddenly wished he had not spoken those words.

          "When try _harder_." If she had eyes like Remy, they would be glowing right now. She was griping the blanket she was sitting on with clutched fists. He was sure steam was coming from her ears and nose. 

          Jamie feared his own life right then and there.

          ***

          "Why are they all staring at us?" Kitty asked, walking into the room next to Piotr. Since they had arrived people had shouted at him, stared at him, and a few even spat at them. 

          "Must've never been taught manners." He said quietly, walking down an isle. He waited for her to sit down, and then took the seat next to her. Remy dragged his feet as he walked towards them and threw himself into a chair. 

          "Sit up straight." Ororo commanded sitting down next to him. "Use good posture and try to look happy."

          "Try t' look happy?" He asked, almost raising his voice. "I have 'de feelin' if I blink someone is goin' t' _shoot_ me." He pointed to her white hair that was pulled up into a bun. "'Dey are judgin' for bein' mutants, not on how we look." He suddenly thought of his exposed demon-like eyes. "Well, in mos' cases."

          Ororo smiled at the young male, but before she could say anything, a man spoke from a microphone. _Senator Kelly. _She felt like penetrating him with a lightning bolt but they were inside, so that was out of the question. He began speaking, about mutants. Clutched in his hand was a manila folder. Ororo glanced over at the Professor; her eyes met his. 

          _He's going to take this meeting for everything it's worth. _His voice seemed to echo in her mind, breaking her thoughts. _He has a list of mutants in Bayville along with a side report of their power. He can use the information against us. _

          _But how did he—_Her own thoughts were cut off when she heard Remy let out a sharp, loud gasp. He buckled over in his seat. The Senator went on, ignoring it but others began to stare. "Are you alright?"

          "I have t' go t' 'de institute." He said, standing up. Kitty immediately stood up next to him, wondering what was wrong. "Somethin' is wrong wit' Rogue. I can feel it."

          "But Re—" Ororo stared to say, but Xavier cut her off.

          _Let him go._

"Come on!" Kitty grabbed Remy's hand, and phased him through the rest of the isle. Senator Kelly stopped talking and all eyes were on them. Piotr stood up, along with Ororo and followed. "Man, this is a meeting about mutants and they act as if they've never seen mutants before."

          ***

          An alarm clock whizzed past Jamie's head. "Just take deep breaths Rogue. You know, like they do in movies!" He ducked as she threw a wristwatch as him. It missed by a centimeter. "Come on, didn't you take any birthing classes?" A stuffed teddy bear hit him square in the middle of the forehead. He gulped. What happened to the _nice_ and _caring_ Rogue? Contractions, apparently. 

          "He picked a nice time ta leave." Rogue mumbled, taking a deep breath. She rested her hand on her stomach. With her free hand, she brushed a stand of white hair out from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

          "We're home!" A voice sprung from outside. The door flew open and Jubilee walked in. "So did ya guys miss—" Her eyes went wide when she saw Rogue. "Oh my god, are you in labor?" Before she could answer.. "Hank! Bobby! Ray, Come quick!"

          "Jubliee, Indoor voice pl—Oh my stars!"

          ***

          "You're going to get us all killed!" Ororo said, making sure the passenger side door was locked. "Will you slow down?"

          "I have t' get t' Rogue!" He said, glaring at the road in front of them. Cars honked and tires screeched as he went through another red light. 

          "Why don't you just, like, call her?" Kitty suggested, holding up her cell phone. She hovered it in front of his face. 

          The car came to an abrupt stop. A car screeched on its break, not trying to hit the black jeep in front of it. "Why didn' y' mention 'dat before?" He grabbed the cell from her hands and dialed up the institute's number. 

          "Excuse me!" The guy from the car behind of them stood outside the driver's side and pounded on the window. "Do you mind? You're holding up traffic, buddy!" Remy just ignored them and impatiently tapped on the wheel with his free hand. The phone was clutched in his hand placed next to his ear. It just kept ringing and ringing. The guy hit the window again. "Come on, move it, buddy!"

          Remy took his hand off the wheel rolled down the window. "Do y' mind, _buddy_? I am tryin' t' call someone."

          The guy kicked the side door. "I don't care! Will—" His face dropped at the sight of Remy's eyes. "Y-you're a mutie!"

          Piotr then got out of the car. "You got a problem?" He stood much taller than the man, even in his flesh form. He glared down at him, a scowl present on his face. 

          "No!" The man yelped, taking a step back. "Just keep your distance, _mutie_." The man quickly got back into his car.

          "Jamie?" Remy suddenly hissed into the phone. Everyone looked at him. Even Piotr, who had gotten back into the van. His eyes suddenly went wide. "_Merde_." The phone dropped from his hand and fell onto the seat. His jaw had dropped, and his face went pale. "Stormy?"

          The Weather Witch bit down on her bottom lip. "Yes?"

          "Take 'de wheel."

          ***

          "Suddenly I wish we were back at the safe house.." Jubilee mumbled, shutting the door to the linen closet. Ray and Bobby sat across from each other, sitting on fresh smelling sheets. "Rogue is going crazy. If Remy doesn't get here soon, his wonderful girlfriend is going to destroy the mansion." She plopped herself down next to Bobby. 

          "So.." Ray trailed off. He had his two index fingers aiming at each other and shot electricity from one to another. "There's going to be two new mutants in the mansion."

          "Two new baby mutants." Bobby stated, running a hand through his hair. "We're going to be losing sleep."

          "Actua—" Jubilee started to saw but the alarm system cut her off. "That's not good." The three mutants got to their feet and barged out of the closet.

          ***

          "We're all going to die!" Kitty shrieked holding on to Piotr's arm for dear life. Even the Russian looked a little sick. 

          "Kit, grab on t' de seat an' get ready t' phase us."

          "Why?" She asked, and then saw the gate of the institute getting closer and closer. "Oh my _gawd_!" She immediately put her hands on the seat, concentrating hard. When she felt herself slid across gravel and pavement, and heard the sound of a van crashing into a gate, she knew something went wrong. She could feel the stinging and burning of abrasions on her arms and face. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she lifted her head and looked to see the damage. Even from her position, she could hear the soft dinning noise of the alarms from inside the locked up mansion. 

          ***

          "Can't you move faster?" Jubilee asked, giving Ray a hard shove forward. "For all we know someone is trying to break in with sting rays or something!"

          "Sting _ray_s?" 

          "Don't question me!" She snapped, shoving him again. He tumbled forward into the door and fell through it; it opened with the utmost force. It could only be opened from the inside. Jubilee and Bobby followed out, carefully stepping over the prone Ray. Of course Jubilee made sure to step on him, her heel dug into his back. As Jubilee quickly walked to the front of the mansion, she glanced behind her to make sure Ray was not far behind. He wasn't. That was when she walked right into someone, causing her to lose her balance. "What's the big idea?" She yelled when she landed hard on her bottom. She looked up to see glowing red orbs. "Oh, heh, hey Remy. Did you know the girl you knocked up is probably going to give birth soon?"

          ***

          Remy didn't have much patience with the door that could only be opened from the inside. So, he blew it up. He charged into the mansion, Ororo following. Ray, Bobby and Jubilee just stood out side to "guard" the door, as they had put it, but they knew how Rogue was acting. 'Let them see it for themselves' Jubilee had mumbled to Bobby. Piotr and Kitty showed up several minutes later. Piotr was carrying Kitty, who looked tired. 

          "Can you show me vhere ze medical room is?" He asked Ray, after Jubilee had winked knowingly to Kitty. 

          "I can!" Jubilee energetically offered. Following inside the mansion behind Piotr. Ray and Bobby just stood there. In an awkward silence no less. 

          ***

          "Where is she!?" Remy demanded storming right into his room where Hank was standing, alongside Bobby. 

          "Is she alright? Are the children?" Ororo asked, glancing around the room for signs of Rogue but only found random items scattered across the ground. And a broken lamp laid on the floor, a few feet away from her. As if on cue, the bathroom door swung open and Rogue leaned against the doorframe. She pointed at Remy.

          "You are so dead." She mumbled, her face still flushed. Again, as if on cue, her water broke. A clear liquid surrounded her feet. She looked down. "Oh shit."

          ***

          "Man, I'm a screw up." Kitty mumbled, wincing as Piotr cleaned the scrapes alongside her arm. "Instead of phasing the stupid car, I phased myself through it."

          "It vus an accident." He stated, avoiding eye contact as he backed away. "Think there is something wrong vith your powers?"

          She just shrugged and got off the counter. "C'mon Pi', lets go see if Rogue is alright. 'Cause if Remy nearly killed us all for nothing, he's a dead Cajun."

          He silently walked behind her, saying nothing.

          ***

          "How far apart are the contractions?" Ororo asked as Remy helped Rogue over to her bed. Hank and Jamie stood by the door now, both silent.

          "Seven minutes." Rogue winced, sitting down on the bed. She looked up at Remy. "Nice of ya ta be here, Swamp rat."

          "I'll let 'dat one slip." 

          "Shouldn't we be getting to the hospital?" Jamie spoke up. Everyone looked at him like he had just grown another head. 

          "Yeah right. They'd probably lynch me." Rogue spat at him as Piotr and Kitty showed up. Kitty phased right through Hank and ran over to Rogue.

          "Ohmigosh!" She gushed, slapping a hand over her mouth. "You're in labor!"

          "Can't get anythin' past you."

          "Kitty, would you please go get some towels? And start to boil some water." Ororo said, taking over. "We don't have much time."

          ***

          "Oy. I think they left 'cause they were bored outta their skull." Pyro mumbled to Amara. She looked at him, half surprised.

          "Py, they're discussing the date of mutants."

          "We can take 'em on." He mumbled, his eyes starting to drop. "Should've let Apoccy had his way with 'em.."

          ***

          "You're dilated." Ororo proclaimed to Rogue and Remy who was sitting besides her. "How do you feel?"

          "How do you think I feel?" Rogue snapped, rubbing her large stomach. "Get this goddamn beach ball out of me."

          "So 'dat is what you t'ink of our kids?" Remy asked with a smirk it soon faded when she smacked his arm. Ah, she was the violent type. "Yo're lucky I'm not goin' t' hold anythin' 'dat happens durin' 'dis labor 'gainst y'."

          She cried out in pain, and grabbed his hand. "Oh my gawd." She winced in pain, squeezing his hand tighter, which made him wince. "Why didn't anyone ever bother ta tell me that child birth hurts?" She hissed. 

          "I never gave birth." Remy smirked, kissing the top of her head. 

          "If you're goin' ta be a smart-ass, get out of—Ugh!" She cried out, sitting up. "Oh _gawd_." She clutched his hand. "They're five minutes a part, Storm! _CAN WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!_?"

          ***

          _Rogue went into labor. _Jean said telekinetically to Scott. He looked at her surprised. _They picked a convenient time, didn't they?_

          _We're going to have to pick cigars up on the way home. _Scott smirked as the Professor debated with Senator Kelly over something. _I wonder what it's like at the institute right now._

_          We can only imagine, Scooter, we can only imagine._

          ***

          "Towels." Piotr said walking into the kitchen, clutching four towels. Kitty was standing over the stove; a confused look was set upon her face.

          "I don't know how long I should boil this for."

          He smirked. "Until it starts to bubble?"

          She scrunched up her forehead. "Right."

          "I think the ceiling paneling for the room underneath Rogue's is falling." Jubilee said, waltzing into the kitchen. "So, how are you feeling, Kit?"

          "Sore." She admitted sheepishly. She bit down on her lower lip. "Is it safe for Rogue to be giving birth at home?"

          "Women do it all the time in movies." Jubilee said shrugging as she grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter. 

          "This isn't the movies." 

          "Don't worry Kit. The worse part is that Roguey doesn't have any drugs to help with the pain." The Asian bit down into the ripe apple. "Well, she has Remy's hand. He's going to need therapy after the twins are born." She sat down at the table. "So, what do you think? Boy-boy, girl-girl, girl-boy or boy-girl?"

          "Aren't girl-boy and boy-girl ze same?" Piotr asked looking down at the towels.

          "Girl-boy is if the girl is born first and boy-girl—"

          "Is if the boy is born first." Kitty finished, looking down into the pot of boiling water. She turned off the stove and picked it up by the handles. "As long as they're healthy, I don't care for their gender. Now, lets get this up to Ororo."

          ***

          "As soon as they're outta me, Ah'm gettin' drunk." 

          "Jus' concentrate on pushin' _chére_." 

          "WHY DON'T YOU CONCENTRATE ON PUSHIN'!?"

          "Rogue, calm down." Ororo said as Kitty phased through the door, carrying towels over the pot of water. She set it down on the nightstand next to Remy's bed. "You're only going to hurt yourself and the baby if you don't start pushing."

          "Babies." Rogue corrected, taking a deep breath.

          "You're not going to give birth to both at the same time, Rogue." Ororo proclaimed, she couldn't help but smile.

          "Oh crap." She mumbled, running her free hand through her wet hair. "Ah mus' look like hell." She winced. "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT."

          "Merde, merde, MERDE!" Remy yelled out as Rogue griped his hand tighter. 

          "Rogue, you have to push."

          Rogue groaned and shut her eyes tightly as every muscle in her body startled to feel like they were set on fire. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. _Push Rogue, push! _She told herself. _Oh gawd, this looks so much easier in the movies._

          "Rogue, push."

          "AH AM PUSHIN'!"

          "Here's the water and towels!" Kitty announced cheerfully as she phased through the door and into the room. 

          "It's coming Rogue—Kit, go set them down on the other bed—keep pushing!"

          "Keep pushing _what_?" Kitty asked blinking dumbly.

          "KITTY!" Came Rogue's reply. 

          ***

          "Do you think they're born yet?" Bobby asked as they walked up the stairs. "It's been.." He looked down at his watch-less wrist. "Awhile." 

          "Why don't you go check?"

          Bobby stared at him as if Ray had gone crazy.. Or had just said something incredibly stupid. "Are you nuts? You go check."

          "If you.." Ray trailed off as Piotr and Jubilee came into view. They both stood outside Rogue's room. "What's going on?"

          "What do you think?" Jubilee asked, rolling her eyes. "This is like nothing we learned in health class."

          "That's because you spent all your time staring at the diagram of a male anatomy." Ray jeered at her, a smirk curved onto his lips. 

          "I resent th—"

          "Hey'a mates!" Pyro frolicked up the hallway, Amara following behind. "The meetin' got borin' so we decided to leave." He grinned proudly at all of them. "What's happenin' in there?" Before anyone could answer, he barged into Rogue's room right as a loud dinning crying sound started. "Where's the party—" His eyes went wide when he saw what was in Ororo's arms. "Blood? Is that _blood_?" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. 

          __

          _To be continued!_

_          I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. If you didn't like this chapter, don't complain about it because I worked hard on it.. well, kind of. Anyway.. _

_          Read and review!_


	17. Chapter 15

         ***

         Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

         __

         "He passed out?" Ray questioned obviously as Piotr dragged the unconscious pyromaniac out of the room. "I'm not going in _there_ any time soon." 

         "Ohmigosh!" Jubilee jumped up and down excitedly. "She gave birth to the first baby!"

         "Would never have figured that out." Bobby mumbled at the crying sound coming from the room they stood outside of. 

         "Boy or girl?" Jubilee asked, appearing into the room. She saw Storm kneeling down over at the other bed where the pot of water and towels were. Kitty got down next to her, offering to wash off the baby. It wasn't until Ororo was back on her feet and over by Rogue when she had finally answered.

         "Girl." She stated with a smile. Remy's face paled as Rogue sighed happily. "No time to relax now, Rogue. We still have another baby on the way."

         "One is good enough." Rogue groaned, letting go of her boyfriend's hand. Almost immediately after she did, she grabbed it back. "Next time, _you're_ givin' birth."

         He kissed the top of head. "Of course I will, _mon amour._ But I can't if you keep preventing the blood from circulating in my hand."

         "Don't be a smart-ass when—" Her eyes suddenly went wide as pain waved through her body, reminding her that she was only halfway done. "Oh my gawd." She realized, scrunching up her face in pain. The second Lebeau was on its way.

         ***

         "It's kind of pitiful that more than half of us left." Jean mumbled as they got into her SUV. "St. John and Amara had no excuse."

         "Pyro couldn't sit still." Scott reminded her, glancing sideways at her from beneath his ruby red glasses. He stared at her as she got into the driver's seat. "Jean, dear? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

         Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Professor!"

         ***

         _Snip._

Remy watched in horror as Ororo snipped off the umbilical chord. Settled in her arms was his son. It was his crying newborn son. Rogue finally let go of his hand, which was how numb; he could barely feel his fingers, but he barely noticed. 

         "We did it." He realized as the African American woman walked over to the other bed and gently washed off his son.

         "We?" His girlfriend protested, scrunching up her forehead. "_I_ did it, buddy." She collapsed down, and sighed heavily. "But since it takes two ta tango, I'll give ya half credit."

         "_Merci_." He leaned over and kissed the side of her forehead. "How you feelin' _chére_?" 

         "How do you.. think I feel after givin' birth ta two.. kids.." Her eyes slowly started to drop as her brain became fuzzy with tiredness. "Tired.. darlin'.."

         "Let her sleep." Kitty walked over to the Cajun, holding his daughter. "I believe someone here is waiting for her daddy." She handed him the bundle that was wrapped in a white blanket. The first thing he did was, in a gingerly manner, unwrap the blanket, and count all her toes and fingers. She had pink velvety skin that was smooth to the touch. "She's beautiful."

         "_Oui_." Remy softly agreed, not taking his eyes off her. "_Oui_."

         ***

         Remy stood in the medical wing, outside Rogue's room. Hank and Ororo were both in there with his newborn babies, and his girlfriend. He dreaded calling her his girlfriend, because she was much more than that. He was the woman he loved and was the mother of his children. 

         "Look at the father." Jubilee smiled up at Remy as she walked up the hall, Bobby at her heels. "I used to have a crush on you. And now, you're a father, and I'm not even the mother."

         "May I remind you that your boyfriend is standing behind you?" Bobby said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

         "Y'know Rem—" Kitty phased through the wall on the opposite side of him, holding a plastic bag. "Katherine is such a great name. Katherine Lebeau."

         "Katherine?" Jubilee made a face. "He's going to name her Jubilation and name the boy Robert." She glanced behind her and smiled sweetly at Bobby. 

         "Right." Kitty mumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked through the wall, into Rogue's room.

         "In all the years I've lived here, I've never gotten used to her doing that." Bobby commented shuddering slightly, making Jubilee nod her head.

         "Is Rogue alright?" A breathless Scott asked, hurrying down the hallway, Jean behind him. "What about the—"

         "_They_'re fine." Remy answered, smirking slightly. "T'anks for your concern, _homme_. Boy an' _fille_."

         "Ooh!" Jean squealed, folding her hands together. "Have you picked out names yet? You should name them Emma and Peter, or Elizabeth and Brian, or—" She bit down on her lower lip as she tried to think of more names. "I've always been fond of the name Rachel.."

         "Then you name _your_ kid that." Remy stated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Whenever you have 'em, that is."

         "Remy?" Hank walked out of the room, a wide smile present on his face. "Rogue would like to see you." With a nod, Remy walked past him and into the room, right as Ororo was walking out. 

         "Ooh Bobby!" Jubilee wrapped her arms around Bobby's arm. "I want to have a baby!" That received a grunt from Ray, who was leaning against the wall. 

         ***

         "I can already feel my boobs startin' ta get sore." Rogue commented without even glancing who see who entered the room. "I feel like a deflated beach ball." 

         "You look magnificent, _chére_." 

         "Nope." She stared down at the sleeping infants in her arms. "I still feel like one." Now, she glanced up at him, her tired grey-green eyes met his. "Want to hold one? I'd get up an' give ya one but mah episiotomy stitches make me walk like a duck."  

         He almost smirked, knowing that she would most likely complain for several days, or months. He did, however, smile as he picked up his son. Or, so he thought it was his boy, but they looked the same, being wrapped up and all. "Guess everythin' changes from this day forward, eh?"

         "Everything changed the day I found out I was pregnant, Rem." She said as she stifled a yawn. 

         "Why don't we let _mère_ sleep?" He asked the sleeping infant. He looked up at Rogue with a grin plastered on his face. "See? He's not complainin'." 

         "That's your _daughter_." 

         "Oh."

         ***

         "Hello Remy." Professor Xavier greeted the young male as he wheeled down the hall. "How does it feel to be a father?" 

         "Old." 

         Charles chuckled as if he had made a joke. "Congratulations."

         Remy eyed him suspiciously. "What? You gonna t' tell me that Charles would make a great name fo' my son?" 

         "Now that you mentioned it, I've always been partial to the name David.." 

         Remy's dinning groan had drowned out of the rest of the sentence. 

         ***

           There was no way possible Rogue was going to sleep now. The second Remy left the small room the two babies started crying. She knew she would have to get used to this. Against the will of the exhausted muscles in her body, she pulled herself out of bed and hobbled over to her babies. 

         "Rogue!" Ororo walked into the room and rushed over to the Southerner. "Get back in bed, child. They're probably just hungry, I'll take them over."

         _Child_.

         The word slapped Rogue across the face. Realization had hit. She was a mere child herself. She was a "mere" child with two babies of her own now. When she sat back down on the bed, she felt tears stinging in her eyes. Rogue knew the true emotion behind them, and she knew it had more to do than her hormones still being out of whack. 

         "Have you thought of any names yet?" Ororo asked, delicately picking up one of the twins. When she turned back to Rogue, the smile on her face faded at the sight of tears falling down Rogue's cheeks. "Rogue? What's wrong?" 

         "Nothing." When a sob escaped from her lips, they both knew it was nothing. 

         ***

         "And so it begins." Ray mumbled as the distant sound of crying could be heard. Jubilee elbowed him hard in the ribs. 

         "If you don't like it then leave." She turned to Bobby. "C'mon, lets go. I need to go pick up some ear plugs." 

         _Wow. _Ray thought with amusement. _She has him whipped._

         ***

         How do you ask the woman who just gave birth to your children to marry you? Remy was clueless and it all felt so awkward. One would think the only reason he wanted to marry her was because she was the mother of his children. But since when did Remy care about what other people thought? Hello, he was an ex-thief slash assassin for trying out loud. 

         "Congratulations mate." A groggily sounding Pyro said, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

         "T'anks _ami_." 

         "That's Pyro." St. John said, yawning again as he stretched out his arms. "Can't believe I passed the hell out." Remy only gave him a 'mmhmm' in response. "You're goin' to make a great father, too." The pyromaniac said with a grin. "So what—"

         "Boy an' girl."

         "Name 'em Jack and Jill! Phil and Lil! Ricky and Lucy! _Bonnie and Cyde_!" He bit down on his lower lip as he tried to think of more pairings, but Remy put his hand up. 

         "Stop. I'm sick of people suggestin' names. Me and Rogue can do it ourselves."

         "Speaking of Rogue, why ain't ya with her? She just—"

         Remy sighed and stood up. His friend had a point. Why was he sitting around in the living room while his soon-to-be wife was laying alone in the medical room. 

         ***

         Breast-feeding.

         Just hearing it made Rogue make a face. Ororo had explained it would be healthy for the babies, which it would provide them with nutrients but that didn't stop her from making a face of disgust. It turned out the twins weren't hungry—yet. So, with a relieved sigh, Rogue pulled up the side of the medical robe.

         "You going to be all right?" The Weather witch asked, gently stroking the side of the Southerner's cheek. The dried up tears weren't as noticeable as her red and puffy eyes. 

         Rogue just shrugged as a small smile found its way on her lips. She stared across at the two bassinets, her mind wandered to the two infants, remembering their eyes, which she was in complete awe of their eyes. Her daughter took after her father's eyes, having these crimson red eyes over a black blanket of sea, while the boy had unique eyes. His left eye resembled his father's eyes but his right eye didn't. The right eye was a dark jade green color over the black sea of darkness. _Well. _She decided with a yawn. _It is in their genes. _

         "I'm here if you need me." Storm said to her, gently patting her cheek as Remy walked in. "I'll let you two be." Rogue heard Remy mumble something to Ororo as she walked past him, shutting the door behind her. 

         "Do you want me t' leave?" Gambit asked, as their eyes met. He pointed behind him, at the door. "I'll understand, _chére_." 

         "_Non_." She decided with a smile as she leaned forward and patted the empty spot near the middle of the bed. "I could use the company. Plus, if they start cryin', you're gettin' up."

         "Fair enough." He smirked down at her as he slowly walked over and sat down, with his hands resting in the pockets of his trench coat. 

         "I can't stop thinkin' of names." Rogue admitted, blushing slightly. "I never thought much of it while I was pregnant. Hell, I never thought about what life would be like after the twins were born." 

         He gave her a slight nod. "I know what you mean. I don't even feel ready for this." The Cajun took one hand out of his pocket and then reached over and took her hand. "But I do know what I'm ready for, Rogue." 

         The sudden seriousness in the tone of his voice made her pulse race. "An' what's that, Rem?" He took out his other hand and handed her a small velvet jewelry box. "How romantic. _After_ I give birth." 

         "I wanted t' do it before but you had a pretty good grip on _mon_ hand, petit'." 

         That was worth an eye roll. "Sorry about that. Squeezin' two kids out of my uterus was kind of painful."  

         "I love you." He stated, with a grin. This was _his_ Rogue. **His** _chére_. "So, what do you say?" 

         "To what?" Both of their eyes wandered down to the small box placed in her hand. "Oh." With her other hand, she opened the box.. very slowly. "Oh, Remy.." 

         "So, Rogue, will you marry me?" His voice lacked any enthusiasm.

         "Perhaps when you don't sound like you are giving out a prison sentence I will." 

         "Spendin' the rest of my life wit' you will be like prison." He taunted. His eyes glimmered with amusement. 

         "Gee Rem." Rogue bit down on her lower lip. "I don't think I'm ready for such a big commitment. I don't even think I'm ready to get _intimate_." 

         Just hearing how serious she sounded, made him smirk. "So you're not ready for marriage life? Or ready to settle down and have kids?" Her eyes began to get glossy, and he noticed it immediately. It was then when he had noticed her red eyes. He reached up and gently touched her cheek. "What's wrong? You know I was just kiddin', _hahn_?" He brushed strands of white hair out from her face and tucked them securely behind her ears. 

         "I'm just tired." She lied, smiling nervously at him. "While they're asleep, I think I'll try to catch some shut eye."

         "What about..?"

         "Remy.. Of course I'll marry you." Rogue leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now leave before I get emotional." 

         He slid off the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, _chére_." 

         ***

         Sweet dreams? Yeah right. Rogue wanted to shove those words down her soon-to-be husband's throat. 

           "What do I do?" Rogue was in a panic as she stared down at the crying twins. "C'mon guys, suck it up. Be quiet." She sighed as she gently rocked the bassinets. "Where's the goddamn off button?" She was still extremely exhausted and felt like crap. So, this was motherhood.. 

         Finally, Rogue admitted to herself that she wasn't ready to be a mother. 

         ***

         "You're not supposed to leave, mate!" Pyro slapped Remy hard on the back. "You have to sit there and watch her sleep. Gosh, it sounds like you need parenting skills and hubby skills!" 

         "What do you know about 'em?"

         "That's for me to know and for you to find out." St. John said with a wink as he pushed his friend down the hall. 

         ***

         Remy was only half surprised when he entered the room to see Rogue sitting Indian style on the bed, cradling a crying baby. He watched as she softly spoke to him, or her, he was still bad at telling them apart when they were wrapped up. Within a few minutes, the baby quieted down. 

         "Mathieu." She glanced up at him, smiling. "I think that's a cute name for a boy." 

         Remy dragged his feet over to the other bassinette and in a gingerly matter he picked up his daughter, who was starting to fuss. "Hmm." He murmured, slowly walking towards the bed to sit down. "He has the most interestin' eyes I've ever seen."

         "I can already tell he's going to be a heartbreaker." 

         "Do you really want to name 'im Mathieu?" 

         "Yeah. You gotta problem with that?"

         "_Non_." He smirked slightly. "But then I get to name our daughter."

         "We ain't namin' 'er Bonnie."

         "I was thinkin'.. Claudette?"

         Rogue made a face. "Never. Claudette Lebeau? Ugh."

         "Well, Remy likes it."

         "Well, Remy doesn't have his head screwed on tightly."

         "Caressa then." 

         Again, Rogue shook her head. "I don't like the sounds of it. Caressa Lebeau? It doesn't roll off the tongue."

         "Monique?"

         "Sounds like a French whore."

         "Chloe?" When she started to move her head, he spoke up. "Y'know, Mathieu is startin' to sound like a bad name.."

         "I like the name Chloe! Chloe and Mathieu."

         "How many times do you think we'll change our minds?" 

         "Maybe forty times by tomorrow mornin'." 

         __

         _Chapter completed – January 20, 2004_

_         Now, was that worth the wait? No.. but still.. If you did not like this chapter, do NOT complain or I shall maim you. I rewrote this chapter and I do not plan on doing so again._

_         By the way, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who bugged me to write this chapter, whether it was in a review or in a e-mail or where ever else._

_         The next chapter will possibly be the last._

_         Right now a sequel isn't looking too good. Since the twins are OCs and I'm not fond of 'em I may or may not write a sequel. If a few of you want me to, tell me and I'll think about it. As long as I know people will read it, I'll write it._

_         I still love each and every one of y'all._

_         Just for putting up with me, I didn't write a cliffhanger. I just left you with a horrible chapter._

_         By the way, since I used a lot of names some of you suggested, just tell me in the review and I'll give ya some credit in the upcoming chapter._

_         OOH! On another note, Remy did give Rogue an engagement ring. I left it up for your imagination to think of what the ring looked like. Why? Because there's only one thing I write worse than action scenes and that's descriptions of rings. _

_         Until next time.._

_         -- Aro_


	18. Chapter 16

"Bobby, wake up!" Jubilee swung her pillow at Bobby's head in attempt to wake him up. It worked. He sat up immediately, not looking too happy.

"What hell—Jubes?" He blinked away the blurriness and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. 

Her face was deadpanned. "You can't tell me that you're sleeping with all the noise." In response, he blinked. After a few minutes, she figured it out and hit him in the head again with her pillow. 

"Ow! What's with you?" He asked, a little too loudly, which received another whack from the pillow. 

"You're wearing_ ear plugs_! How could you?"

He blinked dumbly. "I love you too." He said, once again too loudly. He put up his hand, and then took the two plugs out from his ears. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you." 

"Ugh!" Again, came the pillow.

__  
  


  
"You like sleeping, don't you?" Rogue asked her son as she carefully picked him up. His red eye glowed in the dimness of the room. "Me too. I guess we _both_ won't be getting back to sleep until your sister does." 

A smirk curved onto Remy's lips as he slowly rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, trying to get Chloe to fall asleep. For the past three weeks, his daughter would be the one crying at night while Mathieu cried during the day. They took turns. How nice and considerate. 

"Daddy's girl." Rogue's voice cut through his thoughts. "I can never get her to sleep but look.."

Remy looked up from Rogue and down at Chloe. She was asleep. "I'm just a good parent." Rogue arched her brows up at the comment and stuck her tongue out at him. 

"That's why Mattie cries every time you pick him up." 

"He's a mommy's boy." 

"_Oui_-_oui_. He knows who the good parent is." She kissed his forehead before setting him back in the bassinette. The second she let go of him he started fussing. 

"If I got t' lay next to your breasts and then got taken away I would be cryin' too." He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping infant. 

"Hopefully now we can get some sleep." Rogue lowered her voice, and decided to put aside his comment until they got to their bedroom, which was straight across from the nursery. 

__  
  
  
"Y'all look like zombies." Rogue said when she walked into the kitchen to find a bunch of half-asleep mutants. "I bet ya wish you didn't have heightened senses." She said to Logan as he refilled his coffee mug. In response, she received a growl. 

"I'm going to go see my niece and nephew!" Kurt announced, looking extremely happy and more awake than everyone else at the table. Before anyone could say anything, or even blink, he bamf'd out of the room. 

"Should we send someone up there for supervision?" Remy asked, eyeing Rogue nervously. 

"I'll go." Rogue mumbled before dashing off. 

__

Kurt sat on the ground in the nursery. He was holding Mathieu in the most gingerly manner. Rogue was sitting down in a rocking chair, holding a fussy Chloe. 

"He has beautiful eyes." Kurt said softly, glancing up at Rogue with a grin plastered on his face. 

Rogue nodded her head in agreement, and added, "Chlo' has a beautiful pair of eyes when she's not scrunching her face up with her eyes shut while crying her little brain out." The mother cooed, kissing the top of her daughter's forehead.  "Of course she doesn't cry when her daddy is holding her. That's okay sweetheart, I _only_ carried you in my uterus for over eight months."

"I think he likes me; he's smiling." Kurt suddenly said, sounding giddy.

"That might be gas." She coughed but added, "But I'm sure he likes you. After all, you are his uncle." 

"You're going to make a fantastic mother."

Rogue smiled down at her half-brother. "I hope so Kurt, I sure hope so."

__

Later that day, the two Southerners laid on their bed, discussing future plans. Remy laid stretched out with one arm folded under his head and the other around Rogue, who was laying next to him with her head rested on his chest. 

"Big or small?" She asked, referring to their wedding. 

"How small is small?"

"Less than thirty?" She suggested with a yawn.

"Small."

"Agreed." 

Now it was his turn. "Where do you want it?"

There was silence but she soon answered. "Down south. I'd really like to have it down 'ere with your family, and mine; the X-Men." 

"I'd like that too." A small smile spread over his lips as he thought about it.

"I can't guarantee I won't lynch Bella is she comes though." Rogue said and felt Remy shake under her from a soft chuckle. "Think our children will last through out the whole wedding without crying."

After a few seconds of silence, they both answered in unison. "Nah."

Rogue smiled and closed her eyes. "I love ya Rem." He said he loved her back, and gently kissed the top of her head. "And I love the family we created. Two more LeBeau's. Just what the world needs."

"Soon to be three."

She glanced up at him. "You're pregnant?" He shook his head, smirking down at her. "I sure as hell am not." 

"You _are_ soon to be Mrs. Remy _LeBeau_." 

"Almost like a fairy tale." 

Crying sounds erupted from the baby monitors. 

Remy patted the top of her head before they both got up. "It certainly is."

__

Yes, it's extremely short but I'm going to do a small (chaptered) sequel. I might start it over spring break. ^_^ Keep an eye out. Within the next few days there will also be an epilogue to Learning To Trust out and it'll probably be the same length as this. Only there will not be a sequel to that. ^^ 


End file.
